Special Mission
by Avedici
Summary: Sephiria gave Train a special mission as a sweeper. Nanotech and Numbers data were stolen. What should Train, Sven, and Rinslet do, realizing that Eve was the enemy’s next target? TrainxEve
1. The Unplanned Rendezvous

I don't own Black Cat. It belongs to Yabuki Kentaro-sensei.

I read "Eden: Stray Soul" by Mookamori and "Of Princess and Black Cat" by smartaLECs. They inspired me. Thanks a lot.

As English is not my first language, please correct me if I'm wrong.

This story took three years after Eden. Eve is 16 and Train is 26.

**Chapter 1: The Unplanned Rendezvous**

**Train POV**

"Welcome, young man!" A flirtatious waitress greeted me as I entered the small restaurant. She approached me to take my order.

I sat and stared at her, confused. Young man? Did it refer to me?

"What?" She asked innocently. "You're like a late teenager."

"Teenager?" Well, my naive face and immature act sometimes blurred my real identity. Anyway, maybe they were the positive things. For me.

"What can I do for you?"

I had no desire to read the menu. I didn't have much cash. This small and simple restaurant couldn't accept the payment via card. I knew it because I read the announcement on the wall.

I was starving. I didn't want to spend more time to find another restaurant. So I decided to eat here.

"Um … milk," I answered.

"Yes. Any order?"

I gave her a look and innocently asked, "What's the cheapest food in this restaurant?"

She stared at me blankly. Then she said, "Well, chicken noodle is."

"OK. Make it one for me," I said cheerfully. But I saw her suspicious face. I thought she was afraid that I wouldn't pay the bill. "Hey! I have money. I won't flee!"

"Right." She left me to the kitchen.

While waiting my order, I thought of Sephiria's offer two days ago when she visited me at my apartment.

**FLASHBACK**

"_A mission? But I'm not a Chronos member anymore."_

"_This is special mission," She calmly said. "An arrest mission. No murder."_

_I tried to hide my excitement, but failed miserably. My curiosity kicked in. Not everyday I would get this from my former organization. It was not like I expect a well payment from Chronos, but it had been so long I didn't get a tough mission since Eden. And this could be my chance to have fun again. _

_Sephiria looked at me as if she could read my mind. She caught my eagerness easily. Then she showed me a picture of middle-aged man. Maybe around 35-40 years old. He has short silver hair and black eyes._

"_Jock Morris. 37 years old. A scientist who worked for Chronos after Eden," my ex-captain explained. "Last week he ran away, carrying the important data."_

"_What data?" Honestly, I wasn't really interested about any complicated technology, long lists, and so on. They were Rinslet's favorite target to steal._

"_The remains of Eden data."_

_I swallowed hard. That damn incident! Anger quickly appeared while I was recalling it. Eden. A flying giant woman. Nano rain. And Little Princess …. _

_I stared at her seriously, restraining my rage. "Why didn't you eliminate it?"_

"_Chronos leaders wanted to keep it as the historical data."_

"_Stupid historical data," I muttered quietly, scratching my hair._

"_Based on Xiao Li's information, Jock Morris cooperates with another organization. I assumed it's Chronos' rival."_

"_So, what happened with your subordinates?" I asked bluntly. It was weird that she asked me to do this kind of mission before she tried by asking other numbers._

"_I had sent Xiao Li and Jenos, but they failed."_

_I felt surprised. Two Chronos Numbers failed? It was unusual._

"_Train, I want you to bring Jock Morris to us. The reward will be a hundred million (A/N: I'm confused to put the currency). But if you bring the data too, the reward will be doubled."_

_I neither said anything nor thought straightly. It was not like I was concerned with the reward. But, a hundred million for arresting the mad scientist? Wasn't it too excessive? Although … well, I guessed it was …._

"_Compared to the importance of Eden data, that amount is nothing. As you said and I thought, it will be more complicated if it's used," Sephiria said. _

_This was not the first time she could predict my mind. But then again, she always made me think that she is a physic. But, hey! Think positively! Maybe I could ask Sven, Little Princess, and Rinslet to join me._

"_One last thing, Train!" What she said made me back to the reality._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Please make sure that other sweepers don't know about this. It's confidential mission. Chronos internal business. It would be unpleasant if you let them know. But well, maybe there are some exceptions for the ones you trust mostly. Anyway, please let me know if you need more partners. I can send you some Numbers."_

**END FLASHBACK**

"Chicken noodle and milk!" The waitress put my order on the table.

"Thanks."

She looked at me suspiciously AGAIN.

"I'm damn sure that you did understand what I said earlier!" I gave her some money. "Here!"

"Thank you! Please enjoy the food!" She said happily. I guessed that the payment was more than the price.

While eating, I heard noises outside the restaurant. I saw a young woman was running, passing the entrance. Her long golden hair reminded me of someone. No, not Tearju. But her clone. Three years after Eden. I wonder how she was. Little Princess. And then Sven, Rinslet, Annette. Their faces were swimming in my head.

Suddenly, a bunch of photographers, cameramen, many boys and girls chased after her while screaming.

I drank my milk, bewildered.

_What's going on? Is Britney Spears here?_

The waitress switched the television on. A reporter face appeared on the screen.

"Great news! A fashion model is caught while walking around Constance City alone. Now we're chasing after her! As we know, she is a new comer from Avedici, the coolest fashion brand. (A/N: Woohoo! My name is a fashion brand! Well, actually, I have no idea what brand I should put). Here she is. Eve Volfied."

I choked on my milk as I saw Little Princess' face on the screen.

* * *

**Eve POV**

I ran as fast as I could. I felt like my life depended on it. Actually, I wanted to silence them with my mallet, but I couldn't. It would make more trouble. Then I found myself in a secluded area.

How could my disguises as a common people be revealed? Oh! How I wished that Sven would come and help me like he always did since another savior of mine was gone three years ago. But for now, I just hoped those people wouldn't chase after me again. I didn't think I have an extra energy to run … again.

"HEY GUYS!" I heard a childish male voice not far away from me. "THIS WAY! I SAW HER!"

Like a group of panicked elephants, they ran without second thought, following his instruction.

I sighed. Finally I was relieved. Well, I guessed I should thank him.

I approached the place where the voice came from. But I saw nobody. I wonder where he was. Was he with them?

"Well, Little Princess. It took quite a while since our last meeting, right?"

I was totally shocked as I heard that voice. Not only familiar, but it was behind me. Suddenly I turned around and glared at him silently.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm not a ghost, you know?" He chuckled, bringing himself closer to me. Hands in his pants pockets.

"Train!" I shouted at him.

"The one and only." He grinned.

"I hope you will not do this to me again," I said coldly.

"What? You mean 'make you surprised'?" He smiled goofily and took note of my height. "Princess is a suitable name for you now, instead of Little Princess." He ruffled my hair.

I crossed my arms. I hated when he treated me like a kid. Now I'm a teenage girl for God's sake!

"I don't even know that you're a celebrity now," he teased me.

I pouted.

"Oh well, where's Sven?" He changed the topic quickly.

"You can meet him at home. We'll take a bus."

"You still want to take a bus although your disguise has been revealed?"

"We don't have any choice. Maybe ... taxi?"

"Nah! Follow me."

I followed him to the parking area. My eyes widened as I saw the coolest black bike was waiting for us.

"Wear this." He sat on his bike and gave me the helmet.

"What about you?" I asked, confused.

"I have this." He showed me his goggles. Then he started the engine. "Come one. Sit!"

I swallowed hard. I wore black miniskirt so I couldn't straddle by his bike.

"You do know that you have another way to sit on the bike, do you?"

I nodded. Then I sat and let my legs hanging on the side of the bike.

"Lead the way home, Princess!" He yelled joyfully.

I nodded again.

A/N: This is the end of my first chapter. Your suggestion and review are welcomed.


	2. Welcome, Partner

* * *

My special thanks to CattyGothLoli and Megandary for reading my first chapter and giving the reviews. Those support me to write the next chapter.

**Chapter 2: Welcome, Partner**

**Sven POV**

I couldn't believe who I saw. That lazy and easy going partner of mine who tended to mess around was standing in front of me. I thought he would never come back, enjoying his freedom alone.

"What the-" I felt surprised that he came along with my adopted daughter.

"Hi, Sven-daddy! Long time no see!" He grinned widely.

"SHUT UP YOU BAKA!" (A/N: baka means idiot)

"Geez, you're harsh. Is that the way to greet your partner when he's back?" He casually sat on the sofa, paying attention to the spacious and cozy living room. "Looks like your life is far much better now."

"Well, I could save more money since the living eating machine of the trio left Eve and me three years ago. Thanks to you." I sat on another sofa and started to smoke.

He smiled bitterly, ignoring the insult. "Sorry, I just needed refreshing alone after big mission."

"I know," I sarcastically said, as Eve just pouted.

"I'll take the shower." She went upstairs to her room, leaving Train and me.

"Hey, Sven. I think she's mad at me, but I don't understand why. She didn't say anything to me on the bike," he whispered worriedly.

"You left us suddenly. You didn't even give her any chance to say thank you or anything." My explanation made him felt uncomfortable. So I decided to change the topic. "Anyway, how are you?"

His face was content again. "Great!"

"What did you do while having refreshing alone?"

"Sweeper business. Oh! I have savings now. Surviving alone made me more anticipated in living." He said proudly.

"Now I see your brain could work well because of it. That's good."

"What is it supposed to mean?" He pretended to be mad at me.

"So, why'd you come here?" I ignored his anger.

"Well, it's about Sephiria's offer." He answered calmly.

I glared at him. What the-

"Don't be so paranoid." He chuckled.

"I'm not!"

"So?"

"Just spill it out!"

He started to explain.

* * *

**Eve POV**

After having shower, I took much time to decide what I would wear. A simple dress? Or a shirt and pants? Then I chose a maroon sleeveless dress with knee-length.

I looked in the mirror, seeing a shy and aloof girl who didn't even have any guts to face the male guest on the ground floor. Well, he wasn't really a guest. A friend. An old friend.

What should I say to him? Say thanks because he rescued me at the Eden? That was the first. Next, reprimand him for leaving? It was on my to-do-list too, but then again, I guessed it could be categorized as on my not-to-really-do-list. I didn't want him leaving me again. But, wait! What did I say earlier? Since when I wanted him closer to me?

I blushed, having no courage to see my face in the mirror.

"Stupid butterflies," I murmured. I went downstairs and headed to the kitchen.

I brought a bottle of milk for Train and two cups of tea for Sven and me.

"Thanks, Princess. Oh! Congratulations then!"

I stared at him confusedly.

My step-father clarified, "I told him about your graduation from high school this year with the best score. Then about your career as an Avedici fashion model since three months ago as you wanted to postpone your study at the college."

"Oh …." I understood.

"Graduated from high school at the age of 16, it's rare. You're a smart girl, Princess. I'm very proud of you!" He commended me honestly.

"Thank you, Train," I said insincerely, but felt my cheeks burnt again. I guessed I failed to hide my shyness.

He grinned and nodded.

"And thank you again for saving me at Eden." I continued, swallowing my pride.

"Wha-" He surprised. Then casually said, "Nah! No problem. It's my duty to keep you safe because ..." He glanced at Sven childishly and continued, "… my life will be on your beloved father's hand if something bad happens to you."

"You're damn right!" Sven looked annoyed.

"So, what makes do you want to be a fashion model, Princess?"

"Rinslet gave me that idea. She said that I'm competent to be a fashion model. Although I don't know what makes me competent to that kind of job."

"Well, you should look yourself in the mirror more often and think what your positive side is. I mean, you're beau-…." He cut his sentence and looked away. His cheeks blushed, so did mine.

Not everyday Black Cat, ex-assassin in Chronos, praised me. Even that sexy and pretty Rinslet never got any praise from him. Anyway, because of this, I felt awkward, but special. After all, I was happy that he thought of me so well. First, he was proud of my cleverness. Then, my beauty. I wanted to know what the next was. I wanted him acknowledge me more than an aloof and little bookworm.

For a moment, both Train and I didn't say anything. We busied ourselves by pretending to look away.

"Only idiots will think that Eve's is not beautiful. Finally, I see you're out from this category, Train," said Sven bluntly, making Train and me forgot the embarrassing moment, changing into the humorous one.

"Sven! You're cruel!" Train whined as I held my laugh. He looked usual again.

"I'm right," Sven proudly said.

"Oh yeah! About Rinslet …."

"I'll ask Annette to get her cell phone number. She often changes it, making us difficult to keep in contact with her. She's a thief. She needs to keep her safe," Sven stated, "Anyway, it's better if you stay here for a while. You need information about the mission."

"What mission?" I asked curiously.

"As usual, Princess. Sweeper business." Train answered.

"I'll join you two."

Train glanced at Sven, waiting for his reaction.

"No, Eve." My step-father didn't allow me. "You had a contract as the fashion model. You should be professional."

I pouted, asking, "When will you two leave for mission?"

"I don't know. First, we should collect information from Annette. Rinslet will help us too."

"Fine." I headed to kitchen to make dinner. It was my turn anyway.

* * *

**Sven POV**

Train glanced at Eve confusedly, then at me. "I thought you have a servant to take care of the house."

"We do. But she doesn't stay here. Her work time is 9 am to 3 pm."

After making sure that Eve wouldn't be able to hear us, Train continued our discussion about the mission. He said, "Honestly, I'm not sure what we're doing is right. The mission deals with nanotech data. We should let her join us."

"Don't be stupid!" I defended. "You don't know what she felt after Eden. Although she looked calm and thought it was over, she still got the trauma until now. Beside, letting her join us means bringing the key of Eden to the remained data. The mad scientist would be very happy."

"But Sephiria will help us too."

"Can you assure that Eve could face it **again** easily?"

"You're overprotective. She's stronger than you thought."

"I just want she's always safe. She's my daughter."

For a moment, he was just stunned, and then smiled at me genuinely. "You're such a fine father, you know?"

"Thanks."

**_TBC_** ...


	3. Discussion

**Chapter 3: Discussion**

**Sven POV**

A week later, Rinslet called me by phone to discuss about nanotech data. She said that she was searching it too as the news was spread in the government. I guess they still had a trauma because of Eden. Anyway, she was happy that they hired her and would give much money as the reward. We agreed to meet at the Italian restaurant tomorrow.

"What took her so long? It's almost a half hour after the agreed time," Train complained, sitting restlessly. He often glanced at the counter, looking so wanted to order food but I gave him an intimidating look.

"You had ordered a medium size tuna pizza, five bolognaise spaghettis, two lasagnas, an seven bottles of milk. Not to mention a dozen of chicken wings, half dozen of garlic breads, salad, and ice cream. No more food for you!"

"But waiting makes me hungry!"

"How can you survive alone and have savings while you have huge appetite?" I muttered.

"I worked hard. I only chose to catch crooks with big rewards. At least, one target per week," he said proudly, then glanced at the clock impatiently. "Geez, she's so late."

"GUYS!" A happy feminine voice was heard from the entrance.

Train and I glared at her. But our anger faded as we saw Jenos with her.

She looked apologetically and said, "Honestly, I want to be on time. But Jenos' obsession with women ... um … I hope you two understand."

The Number VII grinned widely when Train and I stared at him blankly. Well, there was no way to refuse her reason as we know his character.

I saw a big lump on his head. I guess Rinslet hit him for his sluggishness. I also saw the bandage around his right hand. It was strange, seeing A Number was injured.

Rinslet sat in front of me. Jenos sat beside her.

"Can I have your order?" A waitress came to us and ready to note.

"YES!" Train and Jenos answered enthusiastically for different reasons. Train was crazy about food, and Jenos was crazy about the waitress.

Train read the menu and mentioned what he wanted to eat. Another long list, I meant a long bill, was noted again. I was damn sure this restaurant would get a big profit just for today by serving a fanatical food lover, in this case, Train.

"My angel, instead of being a common waitress, please let me give you the paradise on earth by living with m-…" Jenos couldn't continue his flirt as Rinslet hit his head again.

She frankly said to the waitress, "I'm sorry. He watched soap operas too much. Just ignore what he said."

"O-okay." After writing our order, she left us.

"So, what information do you have?" I started to discuss while waiting our food.

"I have good news," Rinslet replied.

"And I have bad ones," Jenos continued. "So, what news do you want to hear first?"

"Bad." Train said before I had a chance to say the same thing.

Jenos stated, "Another data was stolen by Jock Morris when he took nanotech data."

"Was it assumption? Or do you have any evidence that he stole it?" I asked.

"As you know, I was sent for this mission first. When I was fighting against his around 70 guards at his house, something weird happened. They had giant electric fans. My Excellion strings missed the target, not being able to stand against the horrible wind. Well, that's why I failed. My right hand broke when I was fighting without weapon. Now I can't use Excellion for at least two months. Next, Number X was sent. Well, his duty was only to get information, not attack. He disguised himself. But before he could reach inside of the house, they detected him. Weirdness happened again. They used guns, shooting bullets that can freeze their target. In this case, they froze Seiren (???A/N: orihalcon clothes, Xiao Li's weapon). He failed his duty. But he got important information. They said something about Numbers data. Then Sephy-nee (A/N: As I know from anime, Jenos called Sephiria by this nickname) asked the Chronos administration to check their files. And do you know what the missing data is? It's Numbers list, including the explanations about identities, weapons, and abilities."

"Jock Morris stole it to anticipate those situations. He knew that one day Numbers would chase after him," I commented. "From the data, he made tools to overpower your weapons."

Jenos sighed. "The Numbers data was stolen. Numbers … from number one to twelve."

"… to twelve …?" Rinslet and I said hopefully.

Jenos nodded. "Number XIII data was still kept in Chronos administration. Jock Morris didn't steal it. I don't know why. Maybe because Number XIII data was kept in the separated file, in this case, an inactive file, and he didn't have any time to find it. Or maybe because he was recruited after Eden so he didn't care about the quitted or dead members. Or maybe this is a trap."

"Whatever it is, Train has a chance!" Rinslet said vigorously.

"So, what's the good news? Or is it what you've just said?" Train asked casually.

"Jock Morris disappeared, hiding behind Chronos' rival. Even his house and his research base were burnt," she explained.

"It's not good news. It's bad ones." Train protested.

"The good news is that I've found AC base. He's there!"

"AC?"

"AC. Anti-Chronos. The organization name. Its location is far from here, spending two days by car. It's also in the isolated area. It couldn't be found in the map. Difficult to get food."

"So, when will we go?"

"Tomorrow morning," I decided. "Today I'd like to prepare the ammunitions, tools, and food. Train, you had to prepare your stuffs. Rinslet, you'll lead the way. And Jenos …." I didn't know what I should say.

"Sorry, I can't join you." He pointed his broken hand. "Also, Sephy-nee doesn't ask me."

"It's okay."

"And Sephiria's offer about help?" Train asked. "How many Numbers will we need?"

"Their data was kept by our enemy. We can't ask them to help us!" Rinslet grumbled.

"Hey! I just need confirmation if we need them or not. Sephiria's waiting, you know?"

"Just inform her that we can do it by ourselves for now," I said flatly. "Just make sure that she's ready to be an urgent helper."

"Sven! Numbers can't help us!" Rinslet kept persistent. "Their weapons and abilities aren't …."

"I didn't say we need them! Just think about transportation and medicine!" I replied, annoyed. "We'll enter enemy's area quietly, but when we go out from there after mission, success or not, we'll need fast transportation and medicine. Chronos can provide them."

"Fine."

"You're a long-term thinker, Sven," Jenos stated. "Is that because of your former job, IBI agent?"

"Maybe."

"Your order!" The waitress came as our discussion was over.

**TBC ….**


	4. Pick Me Up!

**Chapter 4: Pick Me Up!**

**Eve POV**

"Last picture, honey!" Nigel, the photographer, asked me as I posed, wearing black formal party dress and black high-heeled shoes. He smiled when he saw my sharp and focus eyes. "Oh! I love those eyes."

After taking my picture, I went to the changing room. My job was over for this day.

I changed into pink jacket, black mini-skirt, black socks, and black sneakers. Then went downstairs. This morning, Sven told me that he couldn't pick me up as usual. I guessed the mission was so urgent. Well, it was not a matter. I could go home by myself.

"EVE! HEY, EVE!" An unexpected male voice was heard from my back.

I pretended not to hear it, just walking fast. I didn't want to deal with an annoying creature, at least not this time.

"Eve." He caught my right wrist. A nineteen years old boy with short silver hair and a pair of grey eyes stood in front of me. Troy Wolff. My senior.

"I'm tired," I said, irritated, and lied, "My dad is waiting for me."

"Don't lie. I know that your father can't pick you up. I can escort you home with my car."

Suddenly his cell-phone rang. He picked it up, still grabbing my wrist. "What is it? I still have picture takings. No, I can't accompany you. Bye."

I knew that the caller was a girl. Different girl. Almost everyday. He was a pretty and tricky playboy. That idiot thought that every girl liked him. Such a failed model. To me. I wished I would never be one of his victims.

"I smell jealousy," he chuckled as he saw I pouted.

I was ready to insult him. It was a stupid excuse. I pouted because he didn't let me go.

"Eve! Someone's waiting for you." The receptionist called me.

Troy and I looked at her, confused.

"My dad?" I asked hopefully. I was saved by Sven!

"No. He's at the parking area. Cool guy with cool black bike. He's like a late teenager. Just go to him!" She blinked at me. Then glared at Troy. "Let me handle the Nigel's favorite male model."

Troy stared at her unbelievably. "No one picks Eve up, except her father and … me. You're lying."

"I'm not!" She yelled at him.

"Thanks, Fay!" I said to her, leaving them quickly. She always helps me opposing Troy. Fay was one of his ex-girlfriends, miserably left as he played with another girl behind her back.

* * *

**Train POV**

The time for Princess done for the job had passed more than 20 minutes ago, but I hadn't seen her out.

"Princess! Here!" I called her when she entered the parking area.

"Train! Let's go!" She approached me hurriedly and took the helmet.

"Why are you in a rush?"

"I told you one day." She sat on my bike like the previous way, hugging my waist from behind.

"What?" I couldn't really understand when I heard 'one day'. Did she actually want to tell me? Or not?

"You! Wait!" A good looking young man came running towards me. Was he Princess' boyfriend? But Sven didn't say anything about Princess male friends.

I saw Princess pouted. Not a good sign. She was in bad mood.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Who are you?"

I gave him a confused look. Who was this rude young man? He asked people's identity suddenly. Even he did it without telling his.

"I asked you and I demand an answer!"

I frowned. What a spoiled brat! Did he know who he was dealing to? And did he also know that my patience was damn thin?

"I guess we need introductions here," I suggested, getting off from my bike. I heard Princess muttered softly, standing beside me.

"Troy Wolff, alias Prince of Fashion, fashion supermodel with bright future from great family. The son who had been raised by one of the most important man in this city. He owns the biggest garment industry with me as the next president. Favorite male model from Avedici with more than a thousand fans. Eve's senior and also her future spouse," he proudly said.

I held my laugh.

"Train, he's crazy. It's not tru-…" Princess whispered to me.

"I know."

I was tempted to talk about myself, following his way. My mind said,

_Train Heartnet, alias Black Cat, professional gunman with dark past from slaughtered family. The son who had been raised by one of the most frightening murderers at that moment. He owned hundred kinds of guns with me as the only one of his disciple. Favorite elite eraser from Chronos with more than a thousand victims, but well, actually I never count how many people I've killed. Princess' senior and also her savior cat._

Nah! That was too excessive.

"Train Heartnet, a top-notch sweeper and Sven Volfied's partner. The knight who saved Princess bravely from the biggest incident three years ago," I said.

"What incident?"

"You don't know? That's bad."

"I don't need your comment!" He yelled.

"And I don't need your bark. It makes my ears sting," I innocently replied, waiting for his next supercilious words before his phone rang.

He read the screen and looked irritated. "I have an urgent stuff. See you tomorrow, Eve. And bye to you, biker."

He left us, picking his phone up and talking to the caller.

* * *

**Eve POV**

"Another girl," I muttered, guessing who the caller was. Unfortunately, Train heard me. He gave me a sad look.

"What?" I glared at him.

"Don't worry, Princess. There're still many other fishes in the sea. You can choose one of them," he comforted me, guessing I was jealous and broken because of Troy.

My big mallet hit his head.

"What was that for?" Train protested. A big lump on his head.

"You misunderstand. He's a jerk, playing with many girls. I just don't want to deal with him," I explained coldly.

He was surprised. "Does Sven know about it?"

"Huh?"

"You were bullied. He-"

"Let's go home and don't tell Sven about this," I cut and then changed the topic, "Do you know what Sven cooked for dinner?"

"He didn't cook anything. The mission will start tomorrow so he is buying new tools and ammunitions. He asked me to pick you up and take you dinner as he'll go home late. Are you hungry?"

I nodded and blushed when my stomach gave a loud grumble.

He chuckled. "So, let's have dinner!"

_To be continued …._


	5. Way Home

A/N: I'm back. And … well … I guess this chapter is quite long. Anyway, please read and review.

**Chapter 5: Way Home**

**Eve POV**

Train's bike parked in front of a steak restaurant. I got off of the bike and gave my helmet to him.

I looked the entrance of the restaurant with hesitation. I had two reasons for this feeling. First reason: this was the first time I had dinner together with Train. I meant, this was just two of us. Could it be categorized as a date?

I felt uneasy. Something weird filled my stomach and it wasn't a hungry feeling. It was called … butterflies, again.

Second reason: I was afraid my identity would be revealed, making scandal or gossip about me having dinner with a stranger. As a new comer, I should maintain my good name. Sven told me about this.

Seeing my anxiety, Train said, "Don't you like steak, Princess? We can find another."

"No, It's because …." My cheeks flushed. Please don't make Train knew my first reason. It was embarrassing.

"Well, I guess you need this!" He put his black baseball cap on my head. "With this, no one will realize that you're a popular model." He grinned widely, showing his perfect teeth.

"T-thanks." I shyly said.

"Let's go."

I nodded, following him.

We chose the table seat at the corner, making sure no one would pay attention to us. This restaurant was big, but a bit still, making more personal. A gentle and slow song was played, comforting the customers. I saw the decoration and lamp were set well. In brief, the room was cozy and quite romantic.

I wished I wore the decent clothes. I saw Train wore a white shirt, black jacket, black pants, and black sneakers. Casual clothes, like me. But it looked like he didn't care about what he wore. Actually, the one that brought him here was his empty stomach, not the suitable clothes.

A waiter approached us, asking our order.

Train smiled at me, giving a sign to ask me to order first.

"Tuna steak and orange juice," I replied.

Train nodded and said to the waiter, "I order the same food with her, but I want milk for drink."

The waiter left us.

"I thought you will order tons of food, considering your big stomach," I stated.

"I ate two hours ago. Now I just want to make sure my stomach's always full."

Few minutes passed without talking. I had to say something to reduce my uneasiness or else, I fossilized here, secretly admiring Train who looked away, paying attention to his surrounding with quiet attitude.

"You've gone for three years. Did you get yourself a girl or someone special?"

He stared at me bewilderedly. Even I couldn't believe what I had just asked. This was a stupid start to make a chat. What the-!

"F-forget it!" I said timidly.

A little girl, probably around 7-8 years old, came to me.

"Can I have your … um …" She showed me a paper and silently said, "Don't worry. I don't tell anyone your identity."

I nodded, signing my name on the paper.

"Thank you!" She beamed happily, and then whispered at my ear while looking at Train, "Handsome boyfriend."

She ran away before I could complain.

I blushed again. This often happened recently. Maybe I was sick. Lovesick, exactly.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Train asked worriedly.

I nodded bashfully.

Thank God, the waiter came to us, bringing our order. We were having dinner quietly.

* * *

**Train POV**

After having dinner, we continued our way home. She didn't say anything on my bike. Was she still mad at me because of that jerk Troy Wolff? Or other reason? Or maybe I should start a small talk? Actually I wanted to ask about her former question.

"_You've gone for three years. Did you get yourself a girl or someone special?"_

It echoed in my mind. I was curious. But remembering her cut, I guessed it wasn't good to have any guts to ask. She would never speak to me again. Was this called 'puberty'? Or just oversensitive?

"Princess, don't sleep on my bike. It's dangerous," I teased her, making the situation friendlier. Or maybe worse as she protested.

"I'm not like you, Train!" She said back, reminding me that sleeping everywhere was one of my abilities.

"Okay."

I paid attention to my surrounding. It was weird. I didn't see any vehicles on this road. It wasn't too late yet. Where were the people?

"Train, run faster. Many crimes happened on this road."

"You don't have to say it. Just hold me tighter."

From the mirror, I saw a group a bikers not far away behind us. Maybe around 10-11 people. Their faces were not too kind. On the other hand, I saw Princess' face a bit red AGAIN while doing what I've just said. Did she have fever? I often saw her like this since yesterday, almost regularly, when she was with me.

"Are you sick, Princess? Fever maybe? I mean, your face is … red."

"Just speed up." She hit the back of my head gently.

My bike ran faster, almost twice from the former speed I used.

"Princess, if you're sick, we can go to the doctor. Or buy any medicine. I guess you catch a cold, riding my bike. I care for you, you know?" I yelled worriedly.

"If you care for her so much, it's better for you to stop your bike, or else, we'll blow the cutie's brain out."

I heard a harsh male voice answered. Then I realized that the group was surrounding my bike, from the right, left, and back side. Actually, I wanted to speed my bike up faster. No one blocked my way from the front side. But seeing some of their guns pointed at Princess, I gradually slowed my speed down.

I stopped on the edge of the road, then getting off of my bike and taking off my goggles. Princess stood beside me, taking off her helmet.

"We don't have much money or jewelry. Just let us go," I tried to be nice, but secretly planned to kick their asses and brought them to the police station. I ever saw some of their faces on the list of sweeper target as the robbers. Not the big reward, I guessed.

"We don't need them. Just give us the girl," ordered the leader of the group.

"And if I do mind?"

At once, they pointed their guns at us.

"Princess, they are sweeper targets and I'll capture them. If you don't want to get involved, just find the safe place for you."

"No, Train. I'll help you." She made many fists from her long hair and her hand changed into a shield. "It has been so long I don't use this power."

That was because Sven didn't want her get hurt from battling. I knew it!

"Guys! Shot them!" ordered the leader of group.

I avoided their shots while approaching them. Thanks to my excellent vision. I could see the ways of their bullets.

"Be ready to be hospitalized!" I said confidently when I reached some of them, punching and kicking them mercilessly. In a few seconds, they were spreading out on the edge of the road. "I don't want to use my bullets for the cheap crooks like you, guys."

I saw Princess stood calmly. She had finished the remained villains. Her shield had been used to block bullets, while her many fists hit them frequently.

"Train, how will you send them to the police station?" she questioned.

I was thinking for the moment.

"As expected of our master," said the leader. "The bioweapon."

Princess and I surprised. What the-

Swiftly few of them restrained Princess from her sides and back. Getting a sudden action, she didn't have any chance to fight against. Then the leader put something on her chest.

I was startled. That was a red card. N.S. (??? A/N: I just see it at the anime) Shit!

I ran toward them while Princess' scream was heard painfully. That stupid card affected the nanos in her body.

Without thinking straightly, I shot at their hands that held guns. Then beating them up. Princess' scream was over. She was faint, laying down on the road. N.S was taken off of her chest. I guessed it felled unintentionally.

"Who's your master?" I asked dangerously, grabbing the leader's neck while his subordinates kept away from us, having no guts to flee or fight again.

The leader looked frightened, sitting on the road, seeing my anger expression. No words came from him.

"Jock Morris, right?" I asked again.

"I-I don't know. H-his face h-hid under a w-wide hat," he stammered. "H-he approached us at the ca-café, giving us much money to p-put the card on h-her c-chest, and then he'll come to take her by helicopter. W-who are you?"

I positioned Hades on his forehead.

"Is my gun enough to answer?" I questioned coldly.

He saw a sign of XIII on Hades, eyes widened.

"B-B-Black C-Cat."

"You'll be arrested as the common robbers. Don't you dare telling your last mission to the polices without my order, or else, you'll get harsh interrogation from them by dealing with nanotech data. What's more, I'll hunt you down. Got it?" I threatened cruelly. My amber eyes were glowing in the dark, making me more frightening for him.

"Y-yes."

"Good." I hit his head ruthlessly once, making him unconscious. I gazed up, seeing a helicopter flying about 10 meters from me. I couldn't see people in there. The dark windows blocked me.

Quickly it flied away, crossing the lake, leaving the failed group, Princess, and me.

I put Princess in my arms, then dialing Sven's number from my cell-phone. Suddenly Princess' hand held me.

"Don't tell Sven about this. I don't want to make him worried about me," she asked weakly.

"This is exception, Princess. I need to-"

"… please …," she begged me.

I sighed. Why did I always do what she says? You could call it a weak spot. A mysterious weak spot, as I didn't know the clear reason. Maybe I would try to find it. One day. Or maybe I could ask the Princess. But, would she answer it?

I imagined she laughed when I asked her. Nah! It was too embarrassing! I would never have any guts to face her again after asking her.

I thought of someone else. Sven, maybe? But suddenly, I felt a great fear. Sven would kill me. Well, I guessed I should keep it, trying to get the answer by myself.

"Fine." I gave up. "I'll call the police."

Few minutes later, a group of polices came, arresting the crooks.

"Please fill the data in the station," said one of the police. "So you can get the reward. Is she okay?"

He looked at Princess anxiously as I was scooping her into my arms.

Princess nodded, smiling faintly.

"We should go now. Can you sit on my bike?" I questioned her.

"I'll try. Just put me on it," she replied.

I carried her petite body to my bike.

After finishing the document at the police station, I received the reward, and then went to the waiting room to meet Princess.

"How?" she asked.

I showed the money proudly and gave her half of it. "You did it too."

She shook her head. "Just keep it."

"But-"

"Instead of this, I prefer you take me for having dinner and watching movie together."

I was astonished for the moment.

"You're okay with it?" she asked hopefully.

"As you wish, Princess!" I grinned widely.

On our way home, we didn't talk anything. From the mirror, I saw Princess looked scared. Trauma of N.S.

Actually, I kept the N.S in my pocket, just wanting to hide it from the polices. Showing it to them would make some commotions, extending the problem.

"We'll reach home in a few minutes," I said, comforting her.

She nodded, hugging my waist tighter.

* * *

**Sven POV**

"What took you two so long?" I demanded when opening the main door for them. "I thought I would be the last to get home! It's two o'clock at the morning!"

Train and Eve sat on the sofas tiredly.

"Sorry, there was … err …." Train was confused to tell.

"We've just caught the robbers," replied Eve.

"WHAT?!" My eyes widened. "But, how?"

"We just met them by chance. We beat them up and then the police arrested them. We have much time in the police station, finishing the document."

"Fine. Go to sleep now!" I ordered my daughter firmly.

Eve sadly said, "I'm sorry to make you worry, Sven. Goodnight."

I nodded. "Goodnight."

Eve went upstairs, reaching her room. After hearing a soft click of her door, I glared at Train.

"We'll go at seven. Rinslet will come here at quarter to seven. Take a rest now! You just have a few hours to nap," I said.

"Okay. Goodnight, Sven." He entered the guest room.

"Yeah, good night."

_To be continued …._


	6. Don't Die

**Chapter 6: Don't die**

**Train POV**

It was 6.30 am. I was sitting on the sofa, waiting for Rinslet. Sven was sitting in front of me while smoking. We had prepared all stuffs for the mission, ready for the perilous actions.

I saw Princess stood, leaning her back against the wall. She often saw the window if Rinslet would came.

Truly, I wanted to tell Sven the exact incident few hours ago. It was important for him to know. The enemy knew about N.S. It meant that Princess was in danger. We couldn't leave her alone here, although letting her go with us was not the best solution, but at least, _I_ - I meant - _we_ could make sure she was safe.

The mission looked riskier, considering the existence of N.S. Was Jock Morris the one who created N.S.? It would be worst if he also rebuilt Eden, the giant nanomachine.

I had secretly told Annette about this by phone. She promised to take care of Princess, but was that enough?

"Hey, Train!" Sven called me, vanishing my thought.

"What is it?"

"That's my line. What happens to you? You look so thoughtful and nervous."

"Well, it's … um … nothing." I scratched the back of my head. I felt Princess glared at me.

"Just spill it out!" Sven demanded.

"MORNING!!!" Rinslet happily greeted.

Silently I was relieved. Rinslet came on the right time.

"Hello, Sweetie!" She gave Princess a bone crushing hug. She glanced at Sven and me. "Ready?"

Sven and I nodded.

Sven started the car. Rinslet and I were filling the baggage with the stuffs.

"Train, will you take the car or your motorcycle?" Rinslet questioned.

"My bike." I replied.

"I want to buy cigarettes. I'll go first. Meet me at the usual kiosk I always buy, Train," Sven said while Rinslet was sitting beside him, strapping herself. "Bye, Eve. Take care of yourself."

Princess nodded, seeing Rinslet was waving goodbye to her.

The car drew farther and farther away from Princess and me. It was time for me to be ready.

"Here." Princess gave me my backpack.

"Thanks." I hung it on my back, then checked the tires and the brake. "Okay. Everything's fine."

I sat on my bike, wearing my goggles and starting the engine.

"Be careful," she said hesitantly, as if she didn't want me to go.

"I can say the same thing to you."

"Don't die."

I was amazed. How could she think that?

"You think I'll die?" I chuckled. "You underestimate Black Cat, you know?"

"Considering the former incident, I guess your mission is related to the nano data. That's why you don't want me to join you. I'm sure it's Sven's idea as the mission is special, the tough and very serious one. I am right, am I?"

I quietly admired her sharpness. Lying to her was a bad idea. Indeed.

She continued, "I didn't mean to underestimate you. I'm just reminding Sven and you that there is someone waiting for your return alive. Don't disappoint her."

I guessed this was the first time I could not be smart enough to respond. They greatly affected my feeling. I knew that Sven was important. But, how about me? Did I deserve to be waited by someone? Did I deserve to be made sure that I would return alive? Was my life so important … for someone …?

"Do you hear me?" She questioned.

"Y-yeah."

In fact, I was tempted to ask about who someone that she said was, making an amusing situation. But seeing her serious and anxious face, I chose to be quite. Beside, I felt like I knew that someone.

"Don't worry. We'll be okay, returning alive, if that's what you wish, Princess."

Then the sudden action happened. She kissed my cheek as quick as she turned around, making her back faced me.

"Bye." She said, walking and entering the house.

For a moment, I felt like the time stopped. Did she realize what she has just done? But slowly, my head bent over the ground, hiding my eyes with my bangs, but unsuccessfully hiding my sincere smile.

_Thank you for worrying us, Princess. We would make sure that we would never disappoint you._

A/N: To be continued …


	7. The Veiled Game

A/N: Thank you for the reviews.

As for **The Poisoned Doughnut of DOOM**, I appreciate your offer. Please inform me the wrong parts and suggest the correct ones, so I could improve them asap. Once again, thank you very much. ^ ^

**Chapter 7: The Veiled Game**

**Eve POV**

Reaching my usual place to take pictures, the receptionist, Fay, gladly greeted me.

"Morning, Eve! I have good news for you!" she enthusiastically said.

I was tempted to guess. "Hm, you'll be promoted?"

"No. Keep guessing!"

"Nigel is absent?" I uncertainly said.

"No. You know it's impossible."

"What is it?"

"So, the Princess gives up?" She teased me.

I pouted.

She grinned. "Troy is absent."

I was shocked, but felt happy. Today, Sven and Train are out. The absence of that jerk made my mood better.

"That's good news!" I supported.

I spent this day with great feeling. No one who pervertedly complimented me when taking pictures. No one who forced me to have lunch and dinner together. No one who bugged to escort me home with the luxurious car. No one who made me felt bullied. What else that made my day perfect at my working place? I wished this happened everyday, although I was suspicious.

It was not the first time he was absent. But, today was odd. Usually he kept coming to the working place no matter what, at least to escort me home. So, why was today so different?

* * *

**Troy POV**

I drove my sport car to my father's new office. I had just knew last night that he had another business beside the greatest garment industry, but he didn't want to explain me as he wanted me to find it by myself. So, here I was, almost reaching one of my future companies.

After parking my car, I entered the building.

"Where is my dad?" I asked the receptionist.

"Mr. Wolff is on the underground floor, Sir."

I went to the place informed, opening the main door lock with my special card.

"Hello, son!" My father greeted me, seeing my eyes widened. "Are you surprised?"

I saw two giant-cylinder-aquariums, full with water, or maybe chemical liquid. One of them was filled with human figures, like a teenage boy with blonde hair, wearing white clothes, while another one was empty.

"I sponsor a research. Meet the main scientist in this project." My father introduced me a middle aged man, with silver hair and black eyes. "This is Jock Morris."

I smiled and shook his hand.

"What is the research's object?" I asked.

"Nano technology, being developed from human body. Unfortunately, the fund's only enough for one nano-human," answered my father.

"So, you'd like to stop the research?"

"Of course not. We've found another nano-human, wandering outside."

"Does it mean dangerous? I mean, abnormal creature, wandering alone."

"She's not alone."

"_She_?"

"Well yes. The one that we have is a nano-human boy. We need a nano-human girl, right?" My father chuckled. "But I guess we need a harder effort. Some people protect her. Last night, we failed to capture her. Here is her picture."

I shocked. The picture showed a beautiful blonde girl, looking over her shoulder. That was Eve. I yelled, "You must be wrong! She is not … I mean … I can't believe this. I know her!"

"One of your friends in Avedici, right?"

"Yes! But, why don't you tell me?"

"I know you a lot, son. You're not interested in research, science, and so on. That's why I-"

"I'll join you!" I cut.

My father and Jock Morris looked at me astonished.

I knew that Sven Vollfied is a top sweeper. Dealing with him is a big problem. The only way to capture Eve is when she's alone.

"So, who protects her? I mean, beside her father," I said.

"He looks like a late teenager, but damn strong, more experience, and well-known in criminal world. Some rumors among sweepers told that he is Black Cat," Jock Morris said.

I winced, feeling uneasy. "Are you sure he's a Black Cat? As I know, he was ex-top eraser from great organization. Chronos, I guess. I don't know him well."

The scientist nodded. "I thought he was dead after Eden, but I was wrong. Moreover, I made a mistake by not stealing his data from my former organization, Chronos. Now, he strikes back."

"Do you know his face's like? I never see him."

"We don't have his picture. But I'm sure he'll be in our way. But, wait. Why are you interested with this?"

I looked at Eve's picture, mischievously smiling and saying, "Because I like the veiled game."

TBC


	8. XIII Data

A/N: This chapter is short. Anyway, please read and review.

**Chapter 8: XIII Data**

**Annette POV**

"Tonight I'll stay at Fay's apartment." Eve's voice was heard from my cell-phone.

"Ok. Make sure that you've locked all the doors and windows before you go. Check the stove too," I said.

"Yes."

"Sven asked me to take care of you. So call me if you need anything."

"Okay. Thank you, Annette. Bye."

"Bye."

After closing my café, I checked my email with my laptop, chatting with others informants about latest sweeper targets. Usually, I would give this information to Sven at the weekend.

"We're closed," I said, seeing a group of people entered my café. I knew one of them. He was Eve's senior in Avedici, Troy Wolff. "Eve's not here, Troy."

"I'm here not for meeting her, but you."

I stared at him suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"As I know, you're a great informant. Now give me Black Cat's data."

"I don't know."

"I've anticipated this."

He gave signal to his people, asking them to surround me.

"What is this, Troy?" I questioned coldly, feeling edgy.

He glanced at his people. "Guys, silence her. I don't need her anymore."

They attacked me, having no mercy to hit a woman. I felt my body hurt, having no extra energy to attack or defend. Before I lost my consciousness, I saw their little master looked at me with disgust.

"Thanks, Annette," he said to me before going out from my café, carrying my laptop and cell-phone.

* * *

**Troy POV**

I sat on the passenger seat, letting one of my people drove my car.

"What's the destination, Sir?" asked the driver.

"Eve Volfied's house."

He nodded.

While my car was reaching her house, I opened Annette's laptop. Her laptop was still turned on and unlocked. So I didn't need any password or other hard efforts to open and check the data.

I was interested with her desktop. It was a picture of Eve, her father, Annette, a biker guy that I met yesterday, and purple haired woman with sexy dress, sitting in the café. Just one clear sentence that I could comment from the picture: What a complicated group!

Finally, I found the list of sweeper names alphabetically.

I chose the letter 'B', searching name of 'Black Cat'.

I frowned. There was no name of it. I guessed Annette put his real name instead of the alias. But I didn't know his real name. Should I check them one by one? But this list contained hundreds of names. Damn it!

I saw the name of Eve's father in the list. I opened the document. Sven's picture appeared together with his identity.

**Sven Volfied**

Born date: June 23

Age: 33

Blood type: A (A/N: I saw these from manga. I made his age 3 years older after Eden)

Other details explained about his address, contact number, email address, and his former job as an ex-IBI agent.

I felt my curiosity kicked in when seeing the name of Train Heartnet as his partner. From the last meeting with that biker, I remembered he said something about Sven's partner. Hm, I wanted to know about him.

I clicked his name, and then the annoying biker's face appeared in the screen, together with his identity. Truly, I wanted to close this page, feeling that it was useless to check his. I read it lazily.

**Train Heartnet**

Born date: April 13

Age: 26

Blood type: O (A/N: I saw these from manga too. I made his age 3 years older after Eden)

Other details explained about his address, contact number, email address, and Sven as his partner. Not important things, like himself.

Suddenly my eyes widened when I read the red font color of his aliases: Black Cat, the Bringer of Bad Luck, and Number XIII from Chronos.

I couldn't believe what I had just read. I was shocked with mouth agape.

_Train Heartnet is Black Cat?!_


	9. The Abduction of Princess

A/N: Hello, I'm back.

Special thanks to CattyGothLoli and Darkness-Princess-Kit for the reviews, supporting me to make the next chapter. ^ ^

**Chapter 9: The Abduction of Princess**

**Eve POV**

I sat on the sofa in the living room, waiting for Fay to pick me up by her car. Actually, Annette should stay at my house since Sven was not here. But I didn't want her felt bothered as she should take care of me. So, I accepted Fay's offer to stay at her apartment tonight.

Unintentionally, I looked myself in the mirror, seeing a cute teenage blonde girl who stared back at me, wearing a white baby-tee, short pants, white socks, and white sneakers. I remembered what Train said.

"_Well, you should look yourself in the mirror more often and think what your positive side is. I mean, you're beau-…." He cut his sentence and looked away. His cheeks flushed._

I shyly smiled. It was funny to remember his face like that. I wished I could see that expression again. Cold blooded killer, Black Cat, was caught, praising a girl. It was unbelievable, but so sweet.

Then I heard the doorbell rang.

_Fay comes? But this is too early._

"I'm coming!" I reached the door and unlocked it.

"Good evening, Eve." The irritating good looking young man appeared in front of me.

I stood frozen at the door. He wasn't the one that I wanted to see at this moment. Why should he appear on the wrong time?

Troy smiled at me, looking at me from head to toe. "You're like you want to go somewhere. Are you waiting for someone, in this case, me?"

"Fay will pick me up," I said sternly. I saw many people outside. I guessed they were his people. What made him need many bodyguards? This was odd. "So, what brings you here?"

"You."

I gazed at him quizzically. "As I remember, we don't have any plan for meeting."

"But we can make it now."

I felt an intuition that something awful was about to happen. It looked like deciding to chase him away was the best idea.

"Look, Fay will come and I'd like to go with her soon. So it's better for you to …." I opened the door widely, politely signaling him to go out.

"Sorry, but I can't go without you." He glanced at his people, signaling them to be ready for attacking.

At once, they came inside my house, surrounding me, while their master sat on the sofa. He looked at me, smiling.

"You're cornered. Why don't you show your real power?" He asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." It was better to pretend like this. Honestly, I was nervous when someone asked about the real me, though there were some exceptions for some people. You knew who they were.

"Well, at the start, I can't believe about this. You, my prettiest and smartest junior, are different from other humans. I didn't pay attention about your oddities before. I guessed I was attracted with you and I admit it," he explained, staring at me, hoping that my cheeks flushed because of his praise.

"Only idiots who think that I'll be flattered with your words, Troy," I said firmly, showing my poker face.

He sighed, trying to be more patient, and then said, "But today, I found something new about you. Something important. Something strange. Something unbelievable. You're too intelligent, too beautiful, and too perfect to be a common girl. Only one thing that makes you're like this. You're not the true human. Am I right, nanomachine girl?" He smirked.

I sighed. There was no way to keep pretending. He knew all, although I didn't know who told him.

I changed my hair into many fists, threatening them. "It's better for you to get out soon."

He gave me an intimidated look, which was nothing for me. "I have a duty here, Eve."

His people attacked me with guns, but my shield perfectly protected me, waiting my turn to fight back, and then beating them quickly.

I saw the walls full with bullet holes. Even the furniture in this room was messed as the result of battling. I was sure that Sven would be mad if he saw this horrible view in our house. The floor, carpet, walls, and sofas stained with red liquid. Definitely not my blood.

"Now I believe that you're not human." He stared at my shield and many fists that helped me in fighting, seeing his people were defeated and hurt, spreading out on the floor. "What a strange ability!"

"I guess that you don't want to go out from here kindly." I changed my hand into a sword. "So, it can't be helped. I'll finish this off fast."

"Not too fast." He showed me a glowing red card.

It was N.S. Suddenly I remembered that incident. I felt thankful that Train was there, helping and rescuing me. But now was different. Train was not here. He couldn't help and rescue me.

Truly, I hated for always being protected. Moreover, Sven didn't allow me to train. He wanted me to be a common teenage girl, like others. So, this was the result. Even I couldn't rely on myself. How could I handle this situation? But then again, I never thought that hard training would make me immune to N.S. That thing was definitely my weakness.

"You … attacked me yesterday," I said.

"Actually, it was not me. But now I join them."

"Them?"

"You'll know if you go with me."

"No."

"Putting this card on you is too much, Eve." He showed it in front of my face. "So that I just want you to see this … perfectly."

Those were the last words that I heard before I lost my consciousness.

* * *

**Troy POV**

I couldn't believe that N.S was an effective tool to control nano-human, even just by closely showing it in front of her face.

"Good girl." I said, relieved, seeing her standing in front of me with her hypnotized stare. Her purple reddish eyes had no expression. They were so blank, yet so obedient. So submissive. So loyal.

I sighed. My mission was over for this day. I got Black Cat's data and Eve. The next was Jock Morris' duty.

"Come on, stupid bodyguards. Wake up! We should go now!" I asked my foolish subordinates coldly. It was good thing that they didn't die. I guessed Eve was not cruel enough to murder them.

I took Eve's cell-phone before I went out.

"Follow me, darling." I asked her, walking towards my car.

She nodded, walking behind me obediently.

* * *

**Fay POV**

I reached Eve's house on the agreed time. I rang the bell, but no one opened the door. I started calling her, but no answer.

Hesitantly I clutched the knob, trying to open the main door.

This was weird. The door was unlocked. I opened it widely and entered the house.

My eyes widened. The living room was messed, like some robbers got in here and destroyed everything. Blood stained the walls and floor. Truly, I was afraid seeing these. What's going on? Battle? Robbery? Murder? But where was Eve?

I searched for her, exploring the house. But I couldn't find her. I called her by phone many times, but she didn't pick it up. I also tried to call Annette, but no response from her.

My last idea was calling her father. Unfortunately, the operator answered, saying that his phone was inactive.

Crying worriedly, I called the police.

_TBC …._


	10. Cat's Decision

Hi again. It's good that I'm enjoying school holidays and waiting for the next semester. I can make the story more often. By the way, I change the summary into the better one (I hope). ^ ^

Thank you for the newest reviews, especially from **CattyGothLoli**, **Darkness-Princess-Kit**, **Daisy19971**, and **arthel**. Anyway, I've just read the messages of review from **edwards-vampire-lover** **. SS** and thank you for them. I love the reviews.

**Chapter 10: Cat's Decision**

**Train POV**

I sat on the back seat restlessly, bored. The stupid nail hit my bike's tire. Unfortunately, I didn't have any spare tire. Moreover, this area was so secluded and quite, hard to find a repair shop.

It was a good idea from Sven, calling Sephiria. She took my bike to Chronos for a while to repair it. So, here I was, in Sven's old car.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, seeing only trees in our surroundings. Even the road was so ugly. I saw many holes everywhere.

"No," Sven said, driving the car patiently. Rinslet sat beside him, reading a map.

5 minutes later ….

"Are we there yet?"

"No!" He was frustrated.

10 minutes later ….

"Are we there yet?"

"NO! DAMN IT!" He glared at me from the mirror, threatening so I would never have any guts to question again.

5 minutes later ….

"I see that we're not there yet," I said innocently.

"You can walk there if you want!" He snapped.

"Don't be so harsh," I mumbled.

"Enough you two!" Rinslet turned the tape on, playing the same and latest R&B song for the 40th times in our trip.

"Change the song now. It's boring. Even I can memorize its lyric!" I complained.

"Hey! This is my current favorite song!" She said back.

"Who cares? Change it now!"

"No way!"

Suddenly Sven turned the tape off.

"No more music!" He said firmly.

Rinslet and I glared at him.

"You're like frustrated. What happens?" Rinslet questioned.

"I forgot to charge the battery of my cell-phone. Now it can't be used," he explained.

"It's your fault, not ours," I muttered.

"Train! Shut up!" Sven yelled.

The ugly road made us often jumped from the seats. How could that Anti-Chronos organization build a base in this area? It was hard for land transportation to reach it. What did they take to the base? Air transportation? But I didn't see any plane or helicopter here.

"Rins, for how long are we crossing this stupid road?" Sven asked.

"Well, like I said before. It takes two days to reach the base and we still have a day. Just endure it."

"What?! But I can't endure it until one hour later!" I exclaimed. "Is there any alternative way?"

"Actually, yes. And it only takes 4-5 hours from our town."

"Why don't you lead us with it?!" I demanded. "It's much faster!"

"Did you forget that Number X's disguise was detected? It's too riskier. It has many oversensitive radars, alarms, and land mines. We can't approach the base quietly from that way. So that I chose this secluded way. Safe, but we should take two days."

I sighed, feeling upset. I tried to nap. But I couldn't since I felt like sitting on the back of a hyperactive giant frog instead of an old car. The bell on my neck rang again and again. So I clutched it tightly.

I didn't know clearly what made me calmed down suddenly, maybe because this bell reminded me something. Princess gave it to me, as she read a book that putting a bell on a bad cat's neck would change it into a good one. Actually, I didn't believe any bed stories or legends. But I couldn't deny that since I wore this bell, I could control my killing instinct. Was that because of the bell from Princess? Or … Saya's influence?

I shook my head. Yes, I still remembered her. But one thing that I had tried to forget from her was when I saw her dying as I couldn't bring myself to see that tragic view. And I guessed, I failed, as it was the last and newest memory about her. My best friend.

Anyway, about the bell on a cat's neck, I ever read a different version. It said that when a cat was put a bell on its neck by someone, it meant that he/she was its master. Moreover, since the cat had a master, it wasn't a stray cat anymore. I had tried to forget this story too, as I felt uneasy to keep in my mind. If the story was true, then it meant that Princess was my ….

Butterflies appeared in the pit of my stomach as I stopped thinking of it. How could I think of that? Princess was Princess. She was _not_ my ….

Great. It came again! After being kissed on my cheek by Princess at the morning before we went, this nervousness easily, in fact, automatically, appeared in me, especially when I thought about her. Was I sick? But what kind of sickness was this?

"Hey, Train. Do you know where Creed is?" Rinslet questioned.

I was surprised. "No. Why? Don't tell me he is the member of …."

"No, he isn't. I thought you would know about him. Well, Numbers can't help us. So why don't we ask him for help? Is it a good idea?"

"No," I said casually. "This is Chronos internal business. I can't ask help for the ones that I don't trust mostly. It's Sephiria's advice."

"But he was your partner in Chronos."

"No. Not anymore. Just don't involve him."

"I agree with Train," Sven supported me.

The purple haired woman pouted at us, but not as cute as Princess did. In my eyes.

Now I felt _it _again. Stupid nervousness. Why did it come again?!

"I need a doctor soon," I mumbled for myself. But Sven heard it.

"Are you sick, Train?" he asked.

"Just forget it," I said back, trying hard to be nonchalant.

Hearing Creed's name, I remembered when he was still my partner in Chronos. In many missions, he usually played as the spy, the informant, or the helper, although I never ask **any** help from him. Even I didn't care whether he joined me in mission.

When I was still Chronos' pet, I was annoyed with his insult. He mocked me as I failed to kill Torneo's bioweapon, thinking that I couldn't shoot a kid.

In fact, there were no words like 'woman' and 'kid' in Chronos mission. The only word that Black Cat, Number XIII, knew was 'target'. And in this mission, my target was a little girl. I felt grateful that I was not the person who spoke his mind at that moment. If I was, Creed could hear when I muttered, "Angel ….", seeing her picture.

Truly, that was an easy mission. Killing, and then escaping. Usual job. Nothing special. So that my failure was a big surprise for everyone. Indeed.

It was not like I couldn't be able to kill a little girl. But when she touched Hades, calmly saying that she smelled blood, I realized that I hesitated. I felt the pressure in my heart, appearing many unclear reasons why I felt this way. Was that because of her angelic face? Her forlorn, curious, and fearless stare? Her innocence? Her gentle, soft, and polite tone? Her quite and elegant attitude? Or her first touch? Yet I still tried hard to pull the trigger, showing that I was cruel enough to kill her, until Torneo and his subordinates came. Well, I didn't know whether I should thank them. As I knew, when they came, I felt free from that pressure, as I should pay attention to other stuffs, like saving myself, killing Torneo, and escaping. Killing her could be in my next job.

Well, I thought it was the last time I felt _that_ pressure. But I was wrong.

When I started to betray Chronos, I never killed my targets. Yes, she was not the only one target that Black Cat didn't kill. There were some people. Yet, she still remained special.

I attacked and asked my alive targets to flee to another town or forest if they wanted to live longer. But, I never asked her to escape; never said anything in order to keep her safe from me. Why? Well, there was always a guess in my mind, but no clear answer. That was I got, as I was so aloof. The only guess was that I would never meet her again if I asked her to flee. I would never know where to find her. I would never see the angelic creature once more if she left.

I felt that pressure came again when I thought of it. But, what kind of pressure was it? I felt like sad, hurt, yet so fond. I **definitely** should find the answer. Sooner or later.

"This is so quite, so boring," Rinslet whined, persuading Sven to allow her to turn the tape on.

Sven turned the radio on, selecting news channel.

"There are many channels. How about music?" She suggested.

"No. I want to listen to Evening News," Sven said.

I heard Rinslet's cell-phone rang. She picked it up happily, seeing Jenos' name in the screen while lowering the radio volume.

"Yes?" She said, and then her face looked shocked and worried. "How did that happen? Who? And the latest situation? Ok. I'll tell them."

She turned the radio off.

Sven protested, "Why you-"

"I have important news," she said firmly. "Eve was kidnapped."

Sven stopped the car suddenly, making Rinslet and I were pushed forward, almost breaking the windshield.

* * *

**Sven POV**

"Rins, it's not funny!" I yelled.

"But Jenos told me. Some AC members were sent to kidnap her about two hours ago. Before that, they attacked Annette for getting Train's data. Her laptop, cell-phone, and Eve's cell-phone were taken too. He … he mentioned a name that did these."

"Who?"

"Troy Wolff."

My eyes widened.

"Nano-tech data and him? I don't see any relation." I said confusedly.

"His father sponsors the nano research," she said back.

"They worked fast! Damn it!" I hit the steering wheel aggravated.

"What should we do now?" She looked anxious.

"Keep going," Train seriously said.

Just two words, but greatly enough to made Rinslet and I could not say anything. We stared at him unbelievably. Although he had tried to keep calm, I saw his restrained worried and angry expression. He was clenching his fist. Now he could look like a man of his age, not like careless brat I knew. He also didn't use his childish and whining voice like usual. He spoke with his real voice. Cold, mature, and firm one, like … Black Cat's when I first met him.

I was surprised that he could change his character suddenly. Was that caused by his unstable personality? Well, that idea could not be categorized as a wrong one. It was difficult, in fact, almost impossible, to change a cold blooded killer's personality into a childish and innocent one so fast. I guessed until now, he had been trying hard, even though sometime he could not hold his previous nature, like this moment.

Usually, I told or suggested him what he should do. It was rare for him to directly suggest and ask me. But, then again, what was my suggestion? I could not think clearly!

"How can you …." I tried to finish my sentence, asking about why he decided it, but I failed as I was too shocked. I thought that returning faster was a good idea. We could check the house accurately from our view, call police, call IBI, or maybe call Chronos, asking for helps. We could not continue our way to the enemy's base.

"It can't be helped," he said coolly.

I grabbed his collar black jacket, yelling angrily, "HOW CAN YOU BE SO HEARTLESS TO HER? WE SHOULD GO BACK, YOU DOLT!"

"Sven, stop," Rinslet tried to comfort me, hoping that I would let Train go.

"No, I won't let him! He should realize that his decision is wrong!"

But Train was able to free himself. He leant on the back seat, making sure that I would not grab his neck again.

"It's not wrong!" Train said back.

"WHY?" I demanded.

"I've thought it. Princess was kidnapped about two hours ago. Troy should take the fastest way. It takes 4-5 hours, right?" He glanced at Rins as she nodded. "We still have about 2-3 hours before he arrives the base."

"BUT WE NEED A DAY TO ARRIVE IT FROM THIS WAY!" I complained harshly.

"So we should keep going faster. Or maybe we can take the fastest way." He said, looking at my distress and tired expression. "Just sit on the back seat. You've been driving for a day. Let me drive."

I let Train drove my car. He speeded my old vehicle up. I was sure that sooner it would be broken. But I didn't care. Eve was the first priority.

I hated myself at this moment. When Eve needed me, I was not the one who had any initiatives about what we should do. In fact, Train did it well. Well, realizing this, secretly I admired him. Train was so damn dependable in facing vital situation that needed fast decision.

"Rins, should we take the fastest way?" Train asked.

"No." She replied, reading the map. "It will take more time. Just continue this way."

We didn't say anything for few hours. I saw Rins took a nap on her seat.

I started to talk when I felt my tiredness was gone.

"Train, I think you're not bad in making fast decision," I said indifferently.

He smirked. "You should learn one thing, Sven. You never underestimate Black Cat. I often faced the critical situations when I worked for Chronos. They made me think and act fast and effectively."

"Yeah."

"Beside, talking about Princess' abduction, I can not let myself keep worrying without doing anything. I don't want her to wait for me there too long, especially when she expects me to come while feeling unsecure."

From his long sentences, I caught his anxiety and care for my daughter. I was tempted to say something.

"I know that you have a fond side for her, but I don't know that you care for her a little bit too deeply," I stated bluntly.

"Huh?" He was a bit surprised, staring at me from the mirror.

I stared back at him.

This made his cheeks flushed. He looked away. Actually, his act made me thought that what he said earlier was unexpected to be heard, especially by me.

"What's the matter?" I asked, pretending to be clueless.

"… nothing."

"Fine."

I didn't know clearly why I felt this way after seeing Train blushed, talking about Eve. Actually, it hurt. I felt like I would lose someone important. Was it called 'fatherly instinct'? But why did this instinct tell that Train would take Eve away from me one day?

_**TBC …**_

**A/N:** OMG. I can't believe I've written ten chapters in one month! Well, I guess this is the longest chapter that I ever write. Please review.


	11. Surprise

Hi again! Many special thanks to the following recent readers:

**Daisy19971 **: thank you for the quick review. This is the chapter that you're waiting for.

**CattyGothLoli** : thank you for the reviews until now. You supported me well.

**Darkness-Princess-Kit** : thank you for the reviews. You encouraged me to write more.

**XxKai'sCherryBlossomxX** : I was surprised, seeing your reviews in order. Thank you very much for them.

Enjoy this chapter. :)

**Chapter 11: Surprise**

**Troy POV**

I arrived the base in the middle of night.

"Welcome, son!" My father greeted me, seeing Eve standing behind me. "I see your mission success."

"I am proud of you, Troy!" Jock Morris appraised me.

"This mission is nothing." I said arrogantly to the scientist. "I don't think that you can do your part as successful as mine."

"I'll try my best, after all." I saw he tried hard to be patient and modest to me.

I sighed.

"Well, let's go inside. Eve is here. We can continue the research." Jock suggested.

When we entered the research room, Jock asked his female assistant to change Eve's clothes in another room as my subordinates' blood tainted hers at the previous battle. Few minutes later, Eve came, wearing a black sleeveless and mid-thigh dress and black stocking. I couldn't deny that she looked so gorgeous. Hell, she always looked perfect. Unfortunately, I didn't like the way she looked at. The blank stare from her purple reddish eyes had changed into ready-to-kill one. Maybe it was the farther effect of N.S.

I looked away. Those scary eyes were frightening, so dangerous.

"Why do we need two nanomachine creatures?" I asked, seeing the nanomachine-boy kept in standing position inside the giant cylinder aquarium. As the tank was so high, his feet didn't touch the tank's base.

"It's just like Eden Project," Jock answered, taking N.S from Eve, making her felled unconsciously. I caught her fast, scooping her into my arms.

"Eden?" I asked.

"You don't know? Eden was the biggest incident three years ago."

I felt like I ever heard that words somewhere. _The biggest incident three years ago_. Yes, I remembered. Someone ever mentioned them. And that was the annoying biker! He said it while introducing himself to me. I couldn't believe his mind was broader than mine. I thought I was smarter than that idiot. Anyway, whatever it was, there was no way I admitted his ability. I was the best. Always.

"I was in another country, much far from here, continuing my study. So I don't know much about it." I tried to make an excuse.

Actually, I hated reading newspaper and watching and listening to the news. For me, that was old-fashioned. But then again, I didn't want people would judge that I was not smart enough. Well, making a perfect excuse was a best decision.

"I see," Jock said.

"So? Explain it. Now. In brief."

"Eden Project was a perfect project to rule the world by pouring nano rain all over the world. Eve is the key of it. And this boy …." He looked at the result of his research. "He is … Adam."

"Adam and Eve?" I frowned. It sounded like … the beginning story of human being.

"Truly, Adam was a fantasy creature. Its original form was a giant machine, keeping much data. But I changed it. Adam means no giant machine. It's a nanomachine boy. He can move freely. More effective in being a bioweapon. The previous Adam, the machine itself, well, it still keeps much data, but I give it a new name. Just call it _**nano server**_."

"So, he is … alive?" I stared that unconscious boy unbelievably.

"Yes. We're just waiting for his resurrection."

"Is he human?"

"Actually, he is. We took him from an orphanage. He is a genius who had a fatal disease. Then we have an agreement. I would cure him with nanotech, but he should accept the consequence to be a nanomachine boy. And he accepted it. Furthermore, he studied Numbers data that I stole. He was the one who had many ideas about tools to overpower Numbers weapons."

I paid attention to the boy. He was like at the age of 16 or 17, being covered by white clothes.

I glanced at unconscious Eve in my arms. Blonde hair. Pale skin. He was like her. What an accidental thing! Unfortunately, I didn't know whether he had the same color of eyes like Eve. He was closing his eyes.

I found something odd. Although he was being kept in giant cylinder aquarium, full with water, he didn't wear respirator. It wasn't a normal thing. Did he actually breathe?

"How can he breathe in the water?" I asked.

"He is a nanomachine boy. He can transform his form, including his respiration system."

"Can Eve do that too?"

"Of course," he replied, gesturing me to put Eve into another giant cylinder aquarium which was empty.

"So, when?" I asked again, looking at the water was poured into Eve, filling the tank. As it was full with water, her body automatically moved. Now she was standing inside the tank. Her feet didn't touch the tank's base. Same position like Adam's.

"Pardon?" He couldn't hear clearly what I said.

"When will he awake?" I made my question clearer.

"Well, from my calculation, the time is today or tomorrow."

"And Eve?"

"Looks like she would never wake as she should control the nano server."

"So where is nano server?"

"You don't have to look for it."

"Is it in this room?"

Jock smiled. "This base is the nano server itself."

* * *

**Train POV**

After non-stop driving at the night, I stopped the car so we could have breakfast on the car at the morning.

"Do we have another food?" I was bored, eating instant noodles again and again since we started the trip.

"Yes! This!" Rinslet gave me another instant noodle.

"Do you understand what I asked?"

"You wanted another food, right?"

"But this is same."

"Of course not. The noodle that you eat is meat flavor. And this one is chicken flavor."

I stared at her blankly. (A/N: Anime style)

"I mean 'beside noodles'!" I yelled impatiently.

"Well, we have few breads." Sven checked the bag. "Just three."

"Good!" I wanted to grab them, but Rins blocked me. "What is it?"

"One bread for each of us," she said coolly.

I sighed. "Fine. Give me one."

I heard Sven muttered something on the back seat. "… back to the usual whining Train."

"You know I can hear you, Sven!"

"Really? So does it mean you can tell where the fuming Black Cat that forcefully wanted to rescue the Princess is?" he asked indifferently.

"He … he's napping …." I turned away to hide my blushes from Rins and him. At least, I found a good excuse for responding Sven's question.

"Napping in your soul, waiting to be woken by the Princess' kidnapper," teased Rinslet, grinning mischievously.

"Shut it, Rins," I cursed silently while eating the bread. It looked like she knew my crush on Princess. WAIT! _Crush_?! Since when?

Then she turned to Sven, saying enthusiastically, "Hey! Why don't we try to contact Annette's or Eve's cell-phone?"

"What?" Sven's eyes widened. "Are you crazy?"

"Well, there is a big chance that Troy Wolff will pick the phone. I just wanna hear his voice. How dare he abduct my little sister?!" She looked at me. "By the way, Train, can I use your phone? Mine's low battery."

"Hell no!" I defended, glaring at her dangerously. Why did she say that damn name? My ears stung! Even she dared to realize her idea, calling him, using _**my**_ phone. Was she out of her mind? But then again, where was my phone? I put it on the dashboard and now it was gone.

When I turned around, I saw Rins dialed Princess' number, using my phone.

"Rins!" I yelled, trying to grab it from her.

"Hey! Someone picks it up!" Rins pressed the 'loudspeaker' button so Sven and I could hear too.

* * *

**Troy POV**

After having breakfast, Eve's cell-phone rang. I saw 'Train' name in the screen. I smirked. I guessed the kitten was trying to start the game, even at the morning. What a great way to start a day!

"Hello, good morning!" I greeted him cheerfully, but he didn't answer. "Train, I know it's you. So, why do you call me? Oh, actually you want to talk to your Princess, right? Well, sorry, she can't pick her phone. But don't worry. She's perfectly fine. I guess she is dreaming now. So, when will you arrive here? You can bring your little friends if you're too afraid to show yourself alone. I have a surprise for you. And I hope it will be ready when you're here."

I glanced at Adam's tank, continuing with supercilious tone, "Anyway, I have a prediction that you'll fail. Honestly, I like fairy tales about the brave knight saving the princess. Unfortunately, this is an exception. There is no knight who will succeed in rescuing Princess, because the knights in my own story **must die**, including Black Cat."

I ended the call harshly before getting any responses and then went out from the research room.

That was too bad that I didn't see the situation inside Adam's tank. The boy's fingers faintly moved. His eyes were a little opened, revealing his glowing red eyes.

* * *

**Rinslet POV**

Train, Sven, and I were speechless, even after knowing Troy ended the call.

It was the worst idea to call that idiot. Truly, this was sooo infuriating. I wanted to warp around his neck mercilessly soon.

I saw mad and shocked expression in Sven's face. Mad because he heard his annoying and arrogant tone, and shocked because he couldn't believe that his daughter had a bad acquaintance. He squeezed a can of soft drink ruthlessly, making the liquid wet his hand.

On the contrary, Train was so calm. He was looking at the road without commenting anything. I didn't know why, but I felt like he was trying hard to restrain the appearance of his old self.

"I-I guess we should continue our travel," I said nervously. "W-Who will drive?"

"I will," Sven answered. "Train, out! Sit on the back seat."

Train's gaze travelled to Sven, saying unemotionally, "No."

"But-"

"Let me drive until lunch time."

"Fine." Sven sighed, glancing at me. "Rins, when will we arrive?"

"Tonight, it's about 10 or 11 pm," I said.

* * *

**Train POV**

No one started any chat when I drove. Rinslet read the map quietly. Sometimes she looked at the road with wandering eyes or checked her email from her cell-phone. Sven smoked non-stop. So the back windows should be always widely opened.

I saw their anger still remained, although we had finished our breakfast two hours ago. Well, that stupid call was so damn maddening. Of course, they got angry.

_And how about your feeling?_ My mind asked myself.

Me? My feeling? Well, it was a hard effort to hold my wrath, and I succeed, I guessed.

Sven and Rinslet only saw my calmness. They didn't know that I actually wanted to explode. Well, I hated his annoying voice, but it was not a main matter anymore, especially after I knew that Princess was okay. Well, I wished he didn't lie.

The first thing now was that he dared to challenge me. Even he had a surprise for me. How could I refuse that? Truly, I felt like my old self came back. I really felt my adrenaline going. The strong desire to bring bad luck. The sense of shooting target. The killing instinct. They were back. I hated to admit it, but what Rinslet said was not absolutely wrong. My old self, napping in my soul before, was waiting to be woken by the Princess' kidnapper. And at this time, he woke up, slowly consuming the cheerful personality that I built all this time.

_There is no knight who will succeed in rescuing Princess, because the knights in my own story __**must die**__, including Black Cat_.

That sentence was extremely interesting. So daring. Very challenging. Troy made it well. Even too damn well.

I smirked.

_I hope that your surprise would never disappoint me, Troy._

_TBC_

A/N: This is the end of the chapter. Please review. ^^


	12. Invasion

Hello!!!

My internet had a terrible problem so I could send the next chapter today. Anyway, thank you very much for the recent reviews, especially from **Happy** **Happy Punk**, **arthel**, **XxKai'sCherryBlossomxX**, **Dark-Princess-Kit**, and **edwards-vampire-lover. SS**.

LOVE U ALL

**Chapter 12: Invasion**

**Troy POV**

After having dinner, I passed the research room and saw an unbelievable surprise.

"What's going on?" I asked when I saw the water left Adam's tank.

"He awoke," Jock Morris stated, opening the tank.

I looked at the boy who walked towards me from the tank. His brown reddish eyes looked at me seriously. I felt relieved they weren't like Eve's.

He glanced at Jock, looking perplexed after seeing me.

"He is Troy Wolff. His father sponsored the research. He also brought Eve here," Jock explained to him.

"Er … hi," I greeted, didn't know what to do.

He ignored me. I sighed, holding my anger. _So much for politeness_. _How dare he do this to me?_

If he was not an abnormal creature, I would yell at him for doing something not disrespectful to me. _I _– I mean – _my father_ gave him fund for his resurrection. But he didn't have any respect to me. However, well, it was best for me to be calm. I didn't want to be his first victim since he awoke. He looked more dangerous and frightening than Eve.

"So, what will he do?" I questioned.

"Guard the base," Jock replied.

"I have 70 people in this area. He doesn't need to …."

"I didn't mean to underestimate your 70 subordinates. But he's stronger than them," he cut in. "Well, I guess this is a perfect time to activate the nano server."

* * *

**Rinslet POV**

"Stop right here!" I said firmly.

Sven stopped the car, looking puzzled. "What is it? We're still far from the base."

"From now on, we walk there." I looked my watch. 10 pm.

"What? Why?"

"Taking the car is so loud. Besides, now we are near to the entrance of base. Security system was installed, not only inside the base, but also outside, I guess."

BANG!!!

Sven and I were shocked with the sound of shooting bullet behind us. We turned around and saw Train was ready to shoot again from the opened window.

"TRAIN, YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Sven yelled. "YOU'RE INVITING THE ENEMIES TO COME!"

"Your voice is precisely inviting them." Train shot again, and then said, "I see three surveillance cameras here."

"Rins, when will we arrive by running?" Sven asked.

"A half hour."

"Perfect," Train stated cheerfully.

I paid attention to Train. He looked so excited. His tawny eyes were shining eagerly at the night.

"What makes you so keen, Train? We'll face the dangerous situation, you know? You should be nervous, or tense." I prepared my weapon.

"Well, I am very impatient to see the surprise from that jerk," he answered.

"Train, it's time to call your ex-captain now," Sven said. "We'll enter enemy's area. She should know our positions and what we'll do so she can prepare the anticipation."

* * *

**Troy POV**

I was shocked, hearing some explosions from outside building. Even many alarms rang, making mad situation.

"What happens?" I asked anxiously, running to the camera controller room, following Jock.

"The intruders are coming, stepping on the landmines, but they can go through without being injured," one of my people reported to me by phone.

"How many?"

"Two. A green haired man and a purple haired woman. They have entered the gate."

"Three. You moron," I growled, seeing one of the screens that showed Train's face. I saw his cool smirking face close up to the camera. His beautiful golden eyes were shining innocently. But when he pointed his gun to it, I found something different. He changed the way he looked at.

I was sure those eyes were actually seeing a camera, but I felt like they were directly staring at me with intense hatred and the desire to kill me. Suddenly I felt like he would like to shoot me.

Before I could have chance to close my eyes because of my fear, suddenly the screen showed blank picture.

I was relieved. It was good realizing he shot the camera, not me.

"Who's the brat?" Jock questioned, seeing Train was killing our precious screens fast, accurately, and sequentially while beating my guards.

"Black Cat," I answered indifferently.

"Number XIII," he mumbled irritably, regretting for not stealing his full data from Chronos. "Troy, ask **all** your subordinates to kill three of them. Adam will be sent at the last."

"Don't tell me what I should do. I know it!" I complained, calling and asking them to attack. I secretly cursed the researcher. He shouldn't be demanding to me. My status was higher than him.

And about Train …. I clenched my fist.

Damn it! Even before I actually faced him again, the dread had been coming to me. I knew that he was strong, but I never knew that he was **this** strong. Seeing his perfect action made me so uncomfortable. So this was the favorite assassin from Chronos. He was too impressive. My guards were nothing for him.

I sighed, trying to control my eeriness. It was not the end of me. Yet. Jock Morris had prepared Adam for anticipation. I still had a big chance to win this game, I guessed.

"Nano server is totally activated now. We can move," said Jock.

"Move?" I repeated bewilderedly.

He pressed some buttons on the wall.

* * *

**Sven POV**

Rinslet and I had entered the building, seeing many guards were unconscious on the floor.

"Hey! The base is moving!" Rins exclaimed as we felt the terrible quaking. Suddenly we faced downward on the floor, trying to endure it.

Ten seconds later, the situation turned into normal. The shaking was gone so we could stand again.

"Was that earthquake?" Rinslet asked uncertainly.

"Guess not." I approached the window and saw the night sky. Usual view. But when I bent my head, my eyes widened. I saw trees far beneath me. "RINS! LOOK AT THIS!!!"

She was walking towards me. "Oh My God! It's flying."

"Hey! Where the hell is Train?" Suddenly I remembered my annoying, yet dependable partner.

"Well, he ran far before us and now …." She looked troubled, and then screamed, "DON'T TELL ME HE LEFT US!"

"Stupid Train!" I hissed, slapping my forehead. "We should chase him."

"Um … I guess it's unnecessary now," Rins said tensely.

"Well, I know he can take care of himself, but-"

"That's not what I mean."

"So?"

"Look." She pointed the door, seeing many guards appeared to fight.

"Intruders! Surrender now!" One of them exclaimed. His people ran, surrounding us, ready to shoot with their big guns.

"You're right, Rins," I said, clutching my suitcase firmly. At this moment, it was time for us to survive. I seriously continued, "Chasing Train is **absolutely unnecessary** now."

A/N: I'll try to update soon. ^^. Anyway, please review.


	13. Help

Hello. Thank you for the recent reviews, especially from **Happy Happy Punk**, **Daisy19971**, and **XxKai'sCherryBlossomxX**. You supported me well to keep writing this story. ^ ^

**Chapter 13: Help**

**Train POV**

I had beaten the guards while shooting the surveillance cameras in my way. Even I left Sven and Rinslet as I preferred to be the lone knight, like when I still worked for Chronos. Not to mention that I wanted those two harmless because most of the threats had been finished off by me. But what did I get now? I had opened all the doors from the ground to top floor. Yet, I couldn't find Princess' room.

I hit the wall of the last room I found on the top floor, baffled and frustrated. At the first, I was hoping this was a simple mission. Finding Princess, picking her up, and fleeing from this strange building fast with Sven and Rinslet. But those wishes vanished as I faced this bad situation.

I opened the window to get fresh air, soothing myself by thinking another topic, like flying base. Well, who could believe that Jock process the nanotech data this far? It made this mission more dangerous and worrying. I was doubt Princess was fine like Troy said to me. I was sure she was being used, but I didn't know where she was.

I only saw trees beneath me. It looked like this building was still in the forest, secluded area. I wondered where it was heading.

I bent down and suddenly felt shocked. What I remembered first was that it only had five floors. But what I saw was eight floors at this moment. How come? Were those underground floors so I didn't see them when I entered the building? Was Princess in one of the rooms there?

Soon I found the elevator out of order. I remembered that I didn't use it when attacking. There were two main reasons for it. Firstly, using elevator meant waiting. It was waiting for it or waiting in it. And I disliked waiting. Secondly, there were many guards appeared from it.

I sighed. I guessed the guards had broken it on purpose so I could not wander in the building freely, even after beating them. In this case, there was only one thing to do. I should find the stairs.

* * *

**Troy POV**

In the camera control room, I shook my head, aggravated.

_Screw you, damn cat!_

There were only about 15 guards remained, attacking Eve's father and a purple haired woman on the base floor, while others received sound thrashings by Black Cat, spreading out on every floor with unconscious condition.

All the screens connected from the surveillance cameras on the ground to the top floor showed blank pictures. Train had done perfect job to destroy all of them, with the exception of the ones on the underground floors.

"It's time to ask Adam to kill them," I reminded the researcher.

"I know. But let me tell you that you don't have any right to order me **anymore**."

I caught a mischievous stare in his eyes. Suddenly a very bad sense came to my mind. I made my tone firm and cold, "What do you mean?"

"Don't you realize that someone is missing?"

I paid attention to our surroundings. Yes, someone was not right here with us. Even I didn't see him for almost 5 hours. I swallowed hard. Sweats came all over my forehead, terrified and upset to mention who he was.

"Where is my father?!" I demanded strictly.

"In the most uncomfortable place in this building," he scorned, catching my worry. "And you will join him soon."

I snapped, "Don't talk nonsense! I am the boss here. There is no way you can-" I cut my sentence as I felt someone appeared behind me, pointing something sharp at my back. When I turned around, I saw him. Adam, with his right hand transformed into a blade.

"Adam, throw him into the dungeon, same room with his father," Jock asked nonchalantly.

Adam nodded.

"THIS IS NOT THE END YET, JOCK. YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS. I SWEAR, YOU JERK! YOU BASTARD!" I yelled frantically while Adam was violently pulling me to my new room.

* * *

**Jock POV**

I sighed, relieved that the brat would never bother me anymore. Seeing many blank screens before me, I smiled roguishly. It was time to do the more interesting jobs.

Then I headed to Eve's room.

**

* * *

****Rinslet POV**

Now Sven and I saw our enemies sleeping on the floor. Good idea from him to prepare some bombs of sleeping gas in his suitcase.

"So, what will we do next? Finding Train? Or finding Eve?" I asked vigorously.

"Please call Train," he said.

I checked my phone. Low battery. Not a good sign.

"I can't talk to him too long, Sven."

"Just ask where he is now. And tell him that we're here, waiting for him."

"OK."

* * *

**Train POV**

I saw Rinslet's name on my cell-phone's screen. I picked it up.

"Yeah?" I started.

"Train, how could you leave us? Where the hell are you?!" She demanded hastily.

"I am going downstairs, heading to the third floor."

"Did you find Eve?"

I swallowed hard, difficult to tell the truth. Rinslet and Sven trusted me so much in this mission. My failure to find Princess was a burden for me. I felt like I was useless, disappointing them.

"Sorry," I murmured.

"What? Why'd you say that?"

"Well …." I felt uneasy to say. _Failure_ was not in my dictionary. It was unforgivable, both of me and Chronos. And it looked like I still used that idea.

"It's not your fault!" She caught the meaning of my hesitation. "This is our responsibility, not just yours."

I didn't reply anything, just accepting her words in my mind.

"Listen! We're waiting for you. Come quick!" She said.

"Where are you two?"

"We're-"

Suddenly I lost the contact. I stopped confusedly. Don't tell me the battery of her phone was ….

I dialed her number, hearing operator voice that told her phone was inactive.

_Crap! Why does it happen now?_

Before I started to continue running, the building shook again. Then the walls were cracked. Even the floor where I stood was crushed. I felled to the base floor.

"Train!" I heard Rinslet called me when I landed well.

I saw Sven and her hid under the table.

"Protect yourself before the ruins hit you!" Sven yelled.

My eyes searched for the stuffs to protect myself, but I could not find anything. In fact, what I saw was a big helicopter flying near the broken building.

"Sephiria," I mumbled when I saw her there. Then I turned to Sven and Rinslet. "Guys! We should jump!"

Under the table, Sven and Rinslet looked uncertain. But realizing that the table was almost shattered, they didn't have any choice.

"Rins, you run first!" Sven said.

"But I can't jump. It's too far. It's about 20 meters! And this building is flying at thousands of feet."

"Do you forget that I bring my suitcase now?"

She remembered when he helped her escaping from Torneo's house. The suitcase could be modified into a thing that could fly.

"OK!" She said confidently, and then ran fast.

Sven ran behind her. He grabbed the backside of her collar jacket before they jumped. His suitcase suddenly changed into glider, flying to the helicopter.

Seeing my two friends landed well, I ran to the edge of building and jumped. Thanks to the Chronos missions that I did. I was accustomed to do many kinds of jump. Long jump. High jump. And jumping down.

**

* * *

****Jock POV**

I smiled, full of satisfaction, seeing the insignificant parts of building destroyed. Actually, only the underground floors that was a real nano server. Others parts were unimportant additions. Even I got the windfall from my action. The intruders were gone.

As five floors had been ruined, the base's weigh lessened so it could fly higher. The next jobs were waiting for me.

**

* * *

****Troy POV**

I was shocked seeing my father condition. He looked so weak, unconscious. Blood tainted him all over his face and chest. I couldn't believe Jock asked Adam to torture Dad.

As my mother passed away when giving birth to my dead little brother ten years ago, I depended on him in every aspect, with the exception of my love life. I knew that I was not a good person and an obedient son. But seeing him like this, I could not bring myself to let him stay in this dungeon. He needed medical treatment soon.

That jerk, Jock! He shouldn't throw us into the dungeon. He shouldn't hurt Dad. He shouldn't betray us. **These** shouldn't happen. Dad and I were just curious. So that he sponsored the research and I supported him. We never thought that we would face this damned thing. Two questions ever crossed my mind. Were my previous actions for the mission too malicious? Did we really deserve these?

I sighed. I didn't know what came over me at this moment, but secretly I swore to myself to be a better person after we were freed from this trouble. But before that ….

Anger suddenly appeared in my mind. _There is no way I'll let Jock gets what he wants. I want him suffer more horrible misery than I do. Like I said before, he'll pay these well, starting from now!_

However, it was not like I felt disgusted to realize my idea about avenging, but honestly, I disliked being the powerless person, especially when I was thinking of **who** I chose to help me. At this cursed moment.

I took out Eve's cell-phone from my back pocket of my pants – thank God! Adam and Jock didn't realize this – and then, held it tightly in my fist. I should call someone from this phone. I needed somebody's help. And I selected **him** to help me.

_What a great way to ask for help!_ My mind humiliated me, but I ignored it.

It wasn't difficult to get his number as it was one of Eve's contacts. However, it was hard to press 'call' button. How come I lower myself to him? This was unusual me! Even I didn't recognize myself right now! It was a stupid idea to ask him for help! Better I waited here, hoping the miracle would come. Well, at least my pride would not be tainted.

Unintentionally, my gaze travelled to the battered body of my father. I never saw him like this. He never revealed himself this pathetic and defenseless. He was great. He was full of curiosity. He was a successful and honorable businessman. He was …

… my father.

No, it was not about my pride. Even it was not a stupid idea. It was all for him.

Before I had a chance to change my mind again, I pressed the button while swallowing my superior feeling. Yet, it was not the end of my torture.

_Come on! Just pick it up!_ My mind yelled at him as I had been waiting for a long time. But then again, I felt like he didn't want to pick it up. He knew that the one calling him was not the owner of this phone. In fact, he knew who the one that had it at this moment was. Me.

When my mind started making many curses again, he picked it up, but didn't say anything.

"Train," I said uneasily.

No response.

"It's me," I tried again.

Still no answer.

"SAY SOMETHING! GOD DAMN IT!" I shrieked. He was testing my patience. Indeed. And easily I felled into his 'no response' trap. I continued infuriatingly, "Fine. Listen to me! I know we dislike each other, but there is something that you should do for me. But don't misjudge! I am NOT begging for your help, sorry to disappoint you. But well … actually …." My tone weakened as my pride was fighting against my concern for my father in my mind.

_Holy crap! It was more difficult than I ever thought._

I growled, and then said nauseatingly in one breath, "I HATE TO SAY THIS AND I HOPE IT'S THE FIRST AND THE LAST ONE FOR ME. I NEED YOUR HELP **NOW**!"

**TBC ….**

A/N: As school starts again, it looks like I should struggle for updating this story soon. However, I'll try my best.

Next chapter is about Troy's negotiation with Train in order to save Eve.

Anyway, please review this chapter. Thanks.


	14. Reentry

Hello, everyone. I'm sorry to make you wait for too long. School and homework make me hard to update soon. TT

Special thanks to **XxKai'sCherryBlossomxX**, **Daisy19971**, **Darkness-Princess-Kit**, **CattyGothLoli**, **LinaKiryu13**, **jeune rye**, **edwards-vampire-lover. SS** and all loyal readers for the recent reviews. You're really WONDERFUL supporters.

**Note (Important):**

The beginning of this chapter took time a few minutes before Train got the call from Troy. Please enjoy it.

**Chapter 14: Re-entry**

**Train POV**

"Your idea was great, Sven!" I commended him. I remembered when he asked me to call my ex-captain before invading Anti Chronos' base.

So here Sven, Rinslet, and I were. In Chronos helicopter with Sephiria. And Belze controlling this air transportation, making sure we were not too far from that flying base.

"Of course it is," Sven said, smiling bitterly to see his broken glider hit by ruins. Then his eyes turned to Sephiria. "Thanks for helping us."

"It's too early to say it. The mission hasn't been completed yet," she calmly replied.

"Well, I'm here anyway," Train stated. "Is it kind of assurance?"

"Too optimistic Train," Rinslet teased me.

"Well, it's better than too pessimistic!" I defended.

"Calm down, you two. Save your energy for the mission," Sven said, rubbing his bloody forehead. It looked like the ruins hit him too.

"You need some medical treatments, Mr. Volfied," Sephiria said. "We brought a doctor, Iris Brown. She will take care of your wounds."

A middle aged woman with black hair and brown eyes appeared behind Sephiria. She smiled and nodded politely at Sven.

"Can I?" She asked if he allowed her to treat his wound.

"Yes, thank you."

"Hey, can I make some phone calls?" Rinslet questioned.

"Of course. Follow me. There is a phone in my room," Iris answered.

Then Iris, Rinslet, and Sven went to the room of medical treatment on the back part.

"Belze, where is AC base heading?" I asked, sitting near him.

"The mountain, I guess. There is a town behind it."

"Town?" I frowned. If Jock really wanted to do the same thing like Eden incident, that town was the best first victim for nano rain.

Suddenly my phone rang. I narrowed my eyes hatefully, reading Princess' name on the screen. I knew it was not _her_ calling me, it was **him**. Why was he calling me now? To laugh at me? To humiliate me? To tell that I was a failed knight? An idiot? A loser?

I held my phone tightly in my fist. There was no way I would give him a chance to insult me! Who wanted to talk to him anyway? Not me, of course.

"Heartnet, why don't you pick it up?" Sephiria asked.

"It's not from important person," I answered indifferently.

"But maybe he or she has important thing for you. Pick it up."

I saw she was staring at me seriously, making me felt uncomfortable. Even though I was not a Number anymore, I still felt her intimidation and decisiveness towards me. It was hard to deny them. She was a great captain. Indeed.

I did what she said and put the phone on my ear.

"Train," I heard Troy called me uneasily.

I didn't say anything.

"It's me," he said again, hoping I would respond him.

Well, I actually answered it. My mind said,

_I know. What do you want now, jerk? Mocking me and ending the call ruthlessly like you did before? Who do you think I am?_

Suddenly I want to know about the level of his patience. I was curious whether he felled into my 'be quiet' trap. I was quite sure that his patience was thin, like mine.

"SAY SOMETHING! GOD DAMN IT!" He shrieked.

_Bravo! I'm right._

He continued infuriatingly, "Fine. Listen to me! I know we dislike each other, but there is something that you should do for me. But don't misjudge! I am NOT begging for your help, sorry to disappoint you. But well … actually …." He growled, and then screamed, "I HATE TO SAY THIS AND I HOPE IT'S THE FIRST AND THE LAST ONE FOR ME. I NEED YOUR HELP **NOW**!"

After two minutes of silence ….

"Train, I'm serious," he started again, wondering if I thought he was joking.

More silence passed.

"Well …." was the first word coming from me.

"Finally I hear your voice," he sighed uncaringly. "What is it?"

"… do you think I'll save you after what you did all this time?"

"W-What?!" He stammered. "Y-You c-can't-"

"Sure I won't help you …."

"B-but-"

"You haven't let me finish my sentence yet, Brat!" I said bluntly. "I won't help you unless you grant my requests."

"WHAT THE HELL!" He shouted. "NO WAY!"

"Fine. No requests means no rescue," I stated apathetically. "Rescue yourself then! Besides, without you, I can save Princess by myself. How's that?"

I heard he laughed. I thought he would be scared of my words. But I was wrong. It meant that he still had an ace in the hole to deal with me. Was it good news for me? Or bad ones?

"What's so funny?" I questioned frigidly. My mood sucked. Even I felt something strange inside me, like I was not myself anymore. This was so icy. So lonely. So … deadly.

* * *

**Troy POV**

I held my laugh and said, "Let me remind you that I ever stated something important. There is no knight who will succeed in rescuing Princess, because the knights in my own story must die, including Black Cat. Don't you understand that sentence? What an idiot."

Then I continued laughing at him.

"Shut up." I heard his tone of command.

I stopped laughing suddenly. Where was the cheerful and childish voice I heard earlier? This was so curt and merciless one. I felt like it was from a dangerous person. Black Cat's?!

"Three requests," he said flatly.

"Y-Yes." My voice trembled.

"One, give me a good reason why I should help you."

"W-Well, i-it's a long explana-"

"Make it short. **Very** short," he cut, emphasizing the word of 'very' dangerously.

"J-Jock betrayed my father and me. My father is in weak condition. H-He needs medical treatment soon."

"Two, after I rescued you two, you'll get punishment for what you did. The polices will arrest you."

"Fine. We won't flee," I said compliantly.

I sighed. I knew we should pay for what we did in the future. It was fair enough after all.

"And three, tell me where Princess is."

"Prin-… I mean … Eve. She is … unconscious …." I was sweating, couldn't find any simple word to explain her position now. On the contrary, I told him her condition.

"Wrong answer." He seethed.

Yes, he was right. But I knew that he wanted to know about her condition too. And after hearing it, his rage increased.

While stammering, I explained the details about her. About the tank which she was put in. Her condition. Her part of Second Eden Project. In brief, it was all about her. But not about Jock and his nano-human boy.

Train neither responded nor cut my sentence. He made me wondered if he really listened to me.

I informed him about the base, "Well, there are three floors. The lowest floor is the dungeon. My father and I are there. The middle floor is the main research room and controller room. Eve's there. The top floor is Jock's. It's like a house."

"Tell me the easiest access of the base," he said huffily.

"But you were already in. I saw you."

"Just answer what I asked."

"Um … lowest floor."

"Are you saying that you want to be rescued first?" He demanded.

"I didn't mean to. But there are not too many surveillance cameras on the lowest floor. You can-"

"I don't care about them. And needless to explain about your guards. They're nothing for me," he cut uninterestedly.

I swallowed hard. He had beaten 55 of my 70 guards. His two friends attacked the remains of them. How could I busy myself by telling him about the guards? It was a waste of time. Still, maybe with the exception of the nano-human boy. He was dangerous. For me.

"You can enter from one of the windows," I said. Unexpectedly, my mind remembered me to tell him about Adam. My surprise for Black Cat. "Train, about your surprise …."

"A surprise is a surprise, Brat! Let me find it by myself."

"B-but-"

He ended the call suddenly.

I tried to call him again, but he didn't pick it up.

"Damn it! Stupid cat."

Then I thought about sending him a message. But realizing my rage, I guessed I couldn't make it at this moment.

* * *

**Train POV**

I approached Number II, asking, "Belze, can you make this helicopter fly near the lowest floor of AC base?"

"Sure."

"Who called you?" Sephiria questioned.

"The son of the man who sponsored the project. They are betrayed by Jock and need help. He told me everything," I explained.

"Maybe it's a trap," she said, staring at me seriously.

"Whatever it is …." I looked at Hades, narrowing my eyes angrily and continuing the sentence with detested tone, "… he would pay dearly if he lied."

"If you say so."

I looked away. Belze did a great job. Now I could see many locked windows of the lowest floor. Besides, the walls looked easier to break than ones of the middle and top floors.

I smirked. Troy was right. The lowest floor was the best way in. But suddenly I frowned. The windows … they were too small for human to go in. Although I could open them, there was no way I could enter the AC base from one of them.

"I guess I need a great thing to break the wall," I muttered.

"You mean … detonator?" Sven asked, coming close to me, together with Rinslet. I saw a bandage on his head.

"Do you have it?" I asked back.

He shook his head.

"Heartnet, I guess you need **this**." Sephiria showed something big behind the seat, being covered by black cloth.

"What's that?" Rinslet asked confusedly.

My heart skipped a beat seeing that covered thing. From the size, I felt I could predict what it was. Yes, I definitely knew **it**. But I couldn't believe **it** was here. It was too good to be true.

"Oh My God," Rinslet gasped when my ex-captain uncovered it.

That was my cool partner in the road. My motor cycle!

"It's already repaired." Sephiria continued. "We also changed its old engine into the special one, the high standard of Numbers' vehicle."

I stared at it without blinking while approaching it slowly. It was so shiny. So wonderful. So … ready to use.

"Try it by yourself," she said.

I sat on my bike, wearing my goggles and starting the engine. A well sound of engine was heard. No doubt. It was in great condition.

She showed me a familiar bullet. An orihalcon one.

"I don't want to kill my enemy," I said simply.

"No one knows what you'll face. Besides, I don't ask you to kill. This is an arrest mission."

She was right. So I took and kept it in my pants' pocket.

I turned to her, praising her great helps and surprises, "You're a perfect Chronos captain, you know? How should I settle up?"

"Complete this mission without failure."

I nodded.

"Train, I'll go with you!" Sven approached me, but Rinslet blocked him.

"Sven, you're injured. Let me go with him."

"But-"

"No, you can't."

Sven sighed, looking so hard to do what Rins asked.

"It's better for you two to stay here," Sephiria suggested.

My two partners stared at my ex-captain unbelievably.

"Heartnet will bring few people from the enemy's base to here. Needless to add more people for him to take," she added. "Besides, I still need you two to do me a favor."

They stared at her bewilderedly. On the contrary, I just smiled. Sephiria had a great plan for them. And it looked like I was not the part of it.

"What do you mean?" Sven asked.

"I'll tell you later."

Rinslet looked disappointed. But she agreed with her. So that she gave me something. A card key.

"I borrow you this," she said. "It's special one. Doors with various kinds of security lock can be opened by using it."

I took it and grinned, "Thanks, Rins."

However, Sven didn't give up easily. He still wanted to take part in rescuing his daughter. I could see it from his irritated face, ready to protest. But no complaint came from him.

It was a clear gesture. He had no choice. No idea. No good reason to fight against Sephiria's suggestion. So that there was just one thing to do at this moment: Threaten me to make sure I would rescue Princess.

He glared at me dangerously. "Train, I won't forgive you if you can't bring Eve here safe and sound."

I was speechless. I saw a great fatherly instinct in his eyes. It was so admirable. Yet, I shuddered. There was no denial that Sven was a great model of an overprotective father for his beloved daughter. Saying nothing to him now was a stupid idea. I should find a good sentence to reassure him. But then again, no words could be said. I wondered why it happened. Was I too shy to let him know my feeling towards his daughter?

Thinking of it, I felt unfamiliar warmth spreading across my face. Oh, _it_ came again. The butterflies.

I turned away.

"Look at me!" He demanded.

I forced myself to stare at him seriously. He was waiting for my response, thinking that I would say long and boring sentences to calm him. If only he knew ….

"Don't worry," I said bluntly. That was I could only say while giving him my sincere look of '_Princess is too precious to me_'.

I saw his surprised expression when he realized what I said in my mind by seeing my eyes. His face slowly softened, relieved. Yet, there was a hurt in his eyes, making me wondered. Was that a fatherly thing too?

"Good. Now take these," he gave me a dozen of burst bullet.

"You're a real partner, Sven." I accepted.

"I knew that you can **always** save Eve, Train. Just be careful," he uttered honestly. Then he let me go in peace, but putting full of hopes on me.

At first, I was taken aback. He depended on me so much in this situation. Then I smiled and said, "Well, thanks."

"Train, I can't get nearer than this. It's your chance now!" Belze informed me.

* * *

**Troy POV**

I was shocked, feeling the building shook and hearing a sound of shattered wall. Then I heard an engine sound, like … a bike's sound.

_Is that him?_

I could felt it landed on this floor. Then I heard sounds of shooting the surveillance cameras.

"TRAIN, I'M HERE!" I called him.

He revved up the engine, running fast while approaching the source of my voice. Few seconds later, I saw his biker's headlights on this dark room.

"Hi, Prince of Fashion." He smirked while stopping his bike in front of the door of my cell.

"Hi, Black Cat," I greeted back coolly.

After taking off his goggles, breaking the lock, and checking my father's condition, he stated, "I can't take your father to my bike. Too many broken bones."

"Do you have a stretcher?" I asked hopefully.

He shook his head.

"What should we do now?"

He called someone by his cell-phone and said, "There's wounded person here. He can't sit on my bike. Can you do something?"

After hearing what she told, Train ended the call. Then he managed the direction of his biker's headlight, making the light visible from the broken wall.

"What? How?" I questioned.

"Belze will come here, together with Iris Brown, the doctor."

"Belze. Number II," I mumbled quietly.

Hearing it, Train stared at me.

I stammered, "W-Well, I read N-Numbers' files that Jock stole."

"Just forget what you read if you want to live longer," he seriously said.

"I-I know." Then I remembered something. "Train, about your surprise-"

He cut me, "I've told you. Don't-"

"It's about Adam," I cut back.

"Is that … your surprise?" he asked unbelievably.

I nodded.

"It's not a surprise. It's just a giant nanomachine. I ever saw it," he said casually. "You disappoint me, Brat. I thought it was something cool."

"Well, it's like … Eve."

"What do you mean?" He asked sternly.

"It's … I mean … he's … a male human."

He was astonished, but remained silent.

"Train, you can continue the mission. We'll take care of them." I saw a big man and a woman running towards us. Belze and Iris.

"Okay, Brat. I leave now." Train put his goggles on his biker seat.

"TRAIN! FIVE DOORS TO THE LEFT!" I shouted at him as he ran towards the stairs, far from me. "YOU'LL FIND EVE THERE! BUT YOU NEED A CARD KEY TO OPEN THE DOOR!"

"OK! THANKS!" he replied.

I was confused. How could he respond easily? Neither I nor he had it. Mine's was taken by Adam. And he ….

"He has it. A special one," Belze said as if he knew what I was thinking.

* * *

**Rinslet POV**

In the helicopter, Sephiria stared at Sven and me, looking ready to do something with us.

"So, can we do our part in this mission now?" she asked.

"What's your plan?" I asked back suspiciously. Actually, I disliked her, maybe because she was a manipulative woman, like me.

"We'll go to the top floor. Jock's there. I need you two to help me."

* * *

**Train POV**

I shot the annoying cameras while running on the middle floor. Five doors to the left. I opened it easily. Rinslet's special card key was very useful here.

For the first time since I entered the room, the giant-cylinder-aquarium caught my attention, especially when I saw a familiar unconscious girl there. I gasped.

_Princess …._

Finally I found her.

_**TBC …**_

A/N: please, please, please review.


	15. Lost the Key

Hi again! It takes much time to update this story as I have many home works. Also, I'm thinking of making other one-shot stories of TrainxEve after I posted story of "Another Way".

Thank you for the recent reviews, especially from **XxTrain'sCherryBlossomxX**, **Happy Happy Punk**, **Daisy19971**, **jeune rye**, **Darkness Princess Kit**, and **CattyGothLoli**. You supported me well all this time. LUV U ALL!

**Chapter 15: Lost The Key**

**Jock POV** (on the top floor)

"He's back!" I snapped while realizing all of screens of surveillance cameras on the lowest floor and some of them on the middle floor showing blank pictures. "Damn Troy for helping him!!"

Suddenly I felt some people running on this floor.

"OH NO!" I yelled when one of the screens showed three people entering this floor. A green haired man. A purple haired woman. And ….

_Numbers' Captain_, my mind said. Obviously, they entered from the wall that Black Cat broke, and then went upstairs to the top floor. Facing this situation, I called Adam so that he would come and protect me.

* * *

**Adam POV**

Hiding in the main research room, I leant my back against the wall.

I felt annoyed when my phone was vibrating. I saw Jock's name on the screen, and then rejected the call. I knew he called me for protecting him, like I did before. I was the one who had many ideas to make tools to overpower Numbers' weapons, after all.

Orihalcon was a rare material. Even though I had an ability to transform, it was difficult to change my body part into an orihalcon thing. Instead of it, I asked Jock's helpers to make giant fans so Troy's people could use them to beat Jenos Hazard, making his Excellion useless. Then I asked again to make freezing guns to take care of Number X's Seiren. However, not all of Numbers' weapons had weakness. Sephiria's Christ was a good example. Reading her file, I knew her abilities and experiences. I was sure she would be a tough opponent if I fought her. Well, it was not that I was afraid of her, but I **didn't want** to protect Jock at this time. In fact, I hoped that Sephiria, Sven, and Rinslet would capture him. I felt like I could predict what would happen. Bad news for him. Good news for me.

_Bye, Jock! Have fun in the jail_, my mind sneered while I was rejecting his call again.

"Why don't you pick it up? Maybe he or she has something important for you."

I was shocked, hearing his calm voice. It was too loud and too clear, as if he was next to me. So I turned around and gasped.

Train casually leant his back against the opposite side of the same wall with me. Hands in his pants' pockets.

My eyes widened. A few seconds ago, he stood before Eve's tank. But now, he was here, close to me. I didn't even see his move.

"Well, my ex-captain said those two sentences to me before. So that I picked my phone up when Troy was calling me," he said innocently. Then he grinned, saying, "Nice to meet you, Adam."

* * *

**Jock POV**

I ran fast, heading to middle floor. Adam didn't answer my calls. Why did he ignore them? Thinking of it, there were two reasons in my mind. First: he met someone strong that blocked his way (I automatically thought of Black Cat). Second: he ignored me on purpose.

I growled, thinking the second one. Since he offered himself to be a nanomachine boy last year, I was suspicious. I meant, who wanted to be an abnormal creature? A lab rat? A bioweapon? But he insisted, saying that he wanted to be recovered from his fatal illness. So I accepted him as I needed a human sample for my nanotechnology project.

For the early cooperation, I was happy seeing his loyalty. He made many tools to fight against Numbers, helped me in making this flying base and nano server, and protected me well. He even supported my decision to kick Troy and his father out. However, after that, he was trying to ignore and disobey me, rejecting my calls.

At this moment, I felt like he started showing his true reason why he joined me and let his body to be a nanomachine boy. He wanted to betray me, knowing that I depended on him a lot.

"Jock Morris. I find you!"

I stopped, seeing a green haired man standing in front of me. There was no doubt in my mind about his identity. Sven Volfied. A high level sweeper. Eve's surrogate father.

"You would never be able to capture me!" I shouted, and then shot him repeatedly with my gun. As the result, dust was flying among us. My vision blurred, but I was sure some of my bullets hit him.

Realizing that I ran out of bullet, I threw away my gun and escaped.

"What!" I screamed as a net flying towards me and trapping my body. I fell to the floor, struggling uselessly.

Slowly I could see clearly again as the dust started disappearing, revealing uninjured Sven, with the exception of bandage on his forehead hit by the ruins.

"Vision eye," I growled, seeing his right eye for the first time.

Actually, I knew this ability and thought it was just a rumor. Now I could believe it was true. He could read the future, seeing that I would be trapped.

He covered his right eye again while approaching me.

"I'll take you to the helicopter," he said.

"Where are the two women?" I asked curiously.

"Heading to the controller room …" he replied calmly, continuing, "… to land this base."

* * *

**Rinslet POV**

In the controller room, I was speechless, seeing many buttons and screens. How could I control this base to land well? I didn't know how to operate them.

"Rins, please take all nanotech and Numbers' data at those filing cabinets. Sven is taking Jock Morris to the helicopter," Sephiria ordered. "Carry the data to the wall that Heartnet tore down. Belze and Sven Volfied are waiting for you to receive them. If you finish with them, stay in helicopter."

"What will you do?"

"Take care of this room to land this base."

"Do you know how to operate these?"

Instead of answering my question, she spoke, "This is urgent. Just do what I ask."

I sighed and cursed silently. She was lucky now. If our situation was not critical, I would complain harshly. Unfortunately, I didn't even have much time for it. Maybe I would think of it later.

* * *

**Adam POV**

"Black Cat …," I murmured, retreating slowly and transforming my right hand into the sword.

He instinctively caught my battle signal when suddenly I flied towards him right after a pair of black wings appeared on my back to increase my speed, trying to cut his chest, the vital part of the body.

He shot repeatedly. Some bullets hit my hands and legs fell on the floor without getting me injured. It was obvious that I transformed my skin into thick metal.

"It's useless. You would never hurt me!" I yelled at him while he was running to stay away from me.

"How about this?" He shot again, letting a bullet flying towards my head. Nervously (and luckily), I succeeded to avoid it although I could feel the cold wind on my cheek at that moment.

"Where did you aim at?" I mocked, realizing that he missed.

"My target," he replied.

"Wha-"

Then I heard something exploded. When I turned around, I saw smoke appeared from Eve's tank.

* * *

**Train POV**

Princess' tank. It was my target, using a burst bullet. I looked at it, hoping the water would flow out. But what I expected didn't come.

"Too bad," Adam sneered, "Any bullet would never be able to break it. This tank is made from a special glass. Even a detonator can't destroy it."

"Are you saying that you have something to open it?"

He smirked, taking something from his pant pocket and showing it to me. He answered, "This is the key to open it. There is only one in this world. Actually, I don't need it. But I don't want you have it. So, I should do something."

He transformed the skin of his palm into a metal skin. Then he shattered the key as he clenched it tightly in his fist.

I was speechless, seeing the key was broken into pieces without blinking, scattered on the floor.

Nothing crossed in my mind at that moment. I felt like the earth stopped rotating. I could not believe what I was facing, until I realized something important.

I had lost the key to free Princess.

_TBC …_

**A/N**: I am writing the next chapter and hope I can post it soon. Anyway, thanks for reading this chapter. Please review. ^ ^


	16. I Smell Blood

YAY! The next chapter.

Thank you for loyal readers reviewing the previous one: **Daisy19971**, **CattyGothLoli**, **Happy Happy Punk**, **XxTrain'sCherryBlossomxX**, and **jeune rye**. You supported me well all this time. Moreover, thank you for the recent reviews from new readers: **TrainXIIIChronos** (OMG! We're from the same country!) and **lorraine019**.

I LOVE YOU ALL.

~Avedici

**Chapter 16: I Smell Blood**

**Adam POV**

"As the annoying key was-"

I stopped speaking as he shot me again repeatedly, fast and full of rage. He didn't even care that he hit my chest, the vital spot, knowing that I transformed my skin into a thick metal.

_Burst bullets_, my mind informed me as I saw some of his bullets that he shot could explode right after touching the objects._ Great! He's getting wild now!_

A few seconds later, I felt my body tense, almost reaching my limit to keep my transformation. Damn it! I should kill him fast before I lost my energy.

He shot once, using a common bullet. I felt something rolling on my face right after I heard the sound of shooting. I touched my cheek carefully, seeing the red liquid covering my palm. How dare he-

I glared at him. He was so calm, cold, and uninjured. Hades was held tightly in his grasp. I slightly trembled, seeing determination in his golden eyes as if he would never give up, making me angry and confused at the same time. Did he really mean to shot my head? I thought he had a sweeper feeling, not shooting directly to the target.

Before I had a chance to think it deeply, he did a Triple Quick Draw with burst bullets. But I could protect myself with my big shield. Well, I had no much energy to transform my skin into metal so long. Transforming my body part was what I could do. I could save my energy for the next minutes of battle. Anyway, Triple Quick Draw was easy to be avoided or defended as it aimed at one direction.

"What a cheap method, Black Cat!" I mocked, dropping my shield slowly. But suddenly my eyes widened as he appeared before me after he jumped.

_So he used Triple Quick Draw to deceive me?!_ I was shocked, unexpectedly dropping my guard and realizing that it was too late to do some transformations.

He kicked my face swiftly, making me fall headlong with broken nose. But I was sure my healing ability could recover it fast.

Trying to sit, I saw he was standing before me, pointing Hades at me.

* * *

**Rinslet POV**

"All the files needed had been moved. Are you done?" I asked to Numbers Captain.

She nodded. She had decided the place for landing as we saw a secluded mountain before us. The base would operate automatically to land. So we leave the room, heading at the helicopter while she was calling her ex-subordinate, but she got no response.

"His phone is inactive. Maybe it was switched off," she stated.

In the helicopter, Sven eyed me with curiosity, waiting for explanation.

"Don't worry. Everything's fine," I comforted him.

"But why is he so late?" He demanded.

"Because he was dealing with Adam," Troy replied, restraining himself for not killing Jock Morris.

Sven grabbed the boy's neck, asking infuriatingly, "What do you know about him and the base?"

"I've j-just met him, and I never operate the base. I-I don't know them well," he stammered.

"Tell us about them." Sephiria stared at the main scientist sitting at the corner. His hands were handcuffed. She continued, "What's his plan?"

"Well, he betrayed me," Jock weakly replied.

"YOU BETRAYED ME!" Troy screamed.

Suddenly the scientist yelled, feeling upset, "SHUT UP YOU BRAT!"

"MAD SCIENTIST!"

"IDIOT!"

Before they had a chance to continue their verbally assaults, I hit Troy. Now he remained silent, but there was a big lump on his head. He looked annoyed at me.

I glared at Jock with full of killing intention, saying, "You will tell us, will you?"

He sighed. "I don't know. But for your information, 90% of the base system was made and developed by Adam. I'm a system user, not programmer like him."

* * *

**Adam POV**

"Do you want to kill me?" I asked, leaning my back against the wall while sitting on the floor. Although Hades was pointed at my left chest, I didn't think I would die. I could transform my skin into metal, although I had no energy left after that.

"Actually, yes," he coolly said. "But you're useful to me. Now you will tell me how to open or break the tank!"

"What if I won't?"

"You will!"

"Just go …." I continued, knowing that he would not shot me. "… your mission completed after all."

He said nothing.

I said again, "Your friends had captured Jock. They took him and the data of Eden Project and Number's files to the helicopter. Your mission was accomplished. You don't have any good reason to be here."

"Good reason …" He mumbled.

* * *

**Train POV**

I stared at him thoughtfully. How could he not know? It was obvious that I had it. Needless to tell him directly.

He spoke, "Sephiria only asked you to capture Jock Morris and return the data to Chronos. Your friends did them. Just get out now."

I sighed, trying to restrain my anger to brutally kill him. Was this boy so stupid? Or was it a trap? Then I said flatly, "You can't tell me what I should do. And about a good reason, I know you know it."

He sneered, "Saving Eve, right?"

I remained silent. Secretly, I thank him for not having me say it out loud. It was not that I couldn't say it. It was about my uneasiness to let everyone know my true feeling.

Both of Zaguine Axeloke and Chronos taught me to hide that thing. Showing feeling meant weakness, and weakness meant death. That doctrine was in my deepest mind and consciousness all this time, making me a reserved person.

Until now, I had been trying hard to erase that cruel principle and tend to follow what my heart said. I started to be more opened and cheerful. Yet, what I did was only hiding my true side, covering it with immaturity and silliness. It was hurt, trying to be innocent while feeling guilty inside, but it couldn't be helped.

He said weakly, "You should let her, Black Cat."

I stared at him, giving him a chance to clarify what he said.

He continued, "Now you're rescuing her. But then you'll leave her, like what you did before. Why should you give her hope while you plan to hurt her again?"

Hearing it, I realized something tender and painful in my chest. Rescuing and leaving …. Yes, those were what I did to her. And the result? Well, even I could remember the conversation between Sven and me when I came to Princess' and his house a few days ago.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Hey, Sven. I think she's mad at me, but I don't understand why. She didn't say anything to me on the bike," I whispered worriedly to him._

"_You left us suddenly. You didn't even give her any chance to say thank you or anything." _

**END FLASHBACK**

I could imagine she would hate me after this rescuing incident as I would leave her again. Everyone would think that I was a cruel person. It was too bad they didn't know I did have a valid reason.

"I didn't mean to leave her," I said dejectedly, feeling guilty.

I, actually, felt uncomfortable to admit this: _My reason for leaving her is that I'm not a settled person_. Yes, I had no plan about future. I preferred doing something spontaneous in my life. Therefore, I couldn't let her be with me. She deserved someone better after all, and I would make sure that she was safe and fine until he came in her life, though I furtively wished that he never appeared.

"Let me tell you something. I have a good reason for taking the decision to be a nanomachine," he said firmly.

"I don't know what a genius thought," I silently mumbled.

"My adopted father worked in nanotechnology project. He was one of Tearju's assistants. He died when Torneo destroyed the base. Then I went back to the orphanage until Jock Morris asked me to join him," he murmured, continuing, "Before he died, he told me about Eve and his prediction if she would be a successful sample. She would be alone in this world. Who could care about a monster, anyway? So that, I wanted to be a nanomachine too."

I stared at him unemotionally. Now I didn't know whether I should see him as a foe or a pitiable creature. He was not as bad as I thought.

I asked, "What's your plan?"

He mournfully answered, "As a son of a man who helped bringing Eve to the world, I felt that she's my responsibility. So she'll stay here with me."

"Do you plan to pour nano-rain, ruling the world?"

He shook his head. "Jock Morris only did a nanomachine research, especially about me, but I'm the one who made the base construction and system. I didn't make any system or project about nano-rain. I just want Eve and I live here. It's better for us, the nanomachines, and humans to live separately. I would be her brother. And if she loved someone but he couldn't return her love, maybe I could replace him. I'll make sure she'll never feel that she has no one, because she has me."

I was hurt, thinking about what he said. Was he someone better than me? Someone who deserved Princess? Someone that I ever thought and never wished to appear? Someone who would take Princess away … from Sven's and **my** protections?

Something inside my chest wanted to snap, denying what I thought. I didn't care if he was someone whom I was afraid to come into her life. There was no way I would let him.

I spoke, "You can't make her stay here. She has many friends. She has a father. She's not alone. She has … me. You know nothing about how she would feel if she left us."

He smirked. His voice was full of rage and hatred, saying, "Nonsense. I am a nanomachine. I automatically have nano-feeling towards my kind. It can make me feel what she feels. I know she's hurt, and that's because she's waiting for you, because she chooses you though you'll hurt her again!"

I was stunned. Princess chose me?

* * *

**Adam POV**

I slyly controlled the cannon set at the corner of the ceiling, using the remote control in my pants pocket, until it directed to my opponent.

Right after pressing the button, it shot fast to the target. But Train avoided it well by jumping aside, unintentionally freeing me from his clutch.

"Splendid reflex!" I insincerely praised, taking this chance to stand and hit his jaw with my hand transformed into metal one.

He was thrown to the floor.

I looked at him watchfully as I was afraid that he would attack suddenly.

He tried to stand, wiping the corner of his bloody mouth with the back of his hand and using his firm tone to speak, "Nice attack." Then he took something from his pocket, revealing his shattered cellphone. He tossed it onto the floor.

I chuckled. I was sure it was wrecked because it hit the floor right after I punched him. It was better for him to buy a new one.

"What was you talking about, Adam? Princess chooses me for what?" He demanded.

"Stupid cat! The answer is obvious. Don't you realize it?" I growled. But suddenly my body ached, trembled. I cursed silently as I reached the limit to keep my transformation. And if I forced to make it, maybe it would be the last for now.

I glared at my opponent. He alertly stood, raising a gun before his face, ready to fight and defend. I knew that he was strong, but I never guessed that he was this tough and persistent. It would be worst if he had greater stamina than I ever predicted.

"This could be the last, Black Cat," I mumbled, making a weapon from nanomachine that I could really grab. The spear with a nano-slicer point appeared in my hand. I also appeared a pair of black wings on my back. "Let finish it!"

I jumped, my wings kept me in balance in the air. When I was close to him, I attacked by pointing nano-slicer towards him fast and repeatedly, but it looked like he realized the sharpness of nano-slicer. He was making sure it would not cut him or Hades. At that moment, I cursed his incredible speed as he successfully kept away from my attacks.

He ran to Eve's tank as if he wished that I would cut the tank with nano-slicer accidentally.

I smirked confidently. "I can read your plan, Train!"

I flied, chasing him and giving him the same kind of attacks like before. Also, I was searching for the weak spot of his instinctive moves. It took so long to find it until my hope raised.

"Got you!" I moved my spear horizontally, making a long cut on his stomach.

Blood was spurting from him, staining Eve's tank.

I smirked, gazing at red liquid rolling down the transparent glass and mocking, "Red blood, huh? It's too good for a cold blooded killer like you. I thought it would be black or-"

I stopped speaking as I saw something surprising.

Two small palms touched the glass from inside. Her beautiful amethyst eyes were gazing at her surroundings innocently and inquisitively.

As she was in the tank, I could not hear what she said. But I knew it when her lips was moving, like saying,

_I smell blood …._

And it was definitely Train's blood.

_**To be continued …**_

A/N: As I have many exams and projects, it looks like the next chapter will be posted late, but I try my best. Anyway, please review.


	17. Three Cursed Choices

Hello, I'm back. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for a month. I had many projects and homeworks. Not to mention that I had exams.

Now I have leisure time to write again. ^^

Thank you so much for the recent reviews, especially from **LinaKiryu13**, **arthel**, **Daisy19971**, **bloody angel**, **Darkness-Princess-Kit**, **Happy Happy Punk**, **lorraine019**, **XxTrain'sCherryBlossomxX**, **Frodo Heartnet**, and **CattyGothLoli**. LUV U ALL.

Please enjoy this chapter.

**Chapter 17: Three Cursed Choices**

**Adam POV**

I couldn't believe what I saw. I thought this situation was impossible. Eve would never wake up if I didn't open the tank. Well, even the genius like me could make a mistake.

The nano-slicer in my hand and the black wings on my back slowly faded. I cursed silently, realizing that I reached my limit. I fell backwards, lying on the floor and panting. At this moment, I didn't care about myself. If Black Cat still had much energy to kill me, I would not fight against. I felt so tired. I needed to have a rest, wanting to end this game.

I turned my head, seeing the condition of my opponent. He was panting too, hugging his bleeding stomach and bending forward. Obviously, he tried hard to hold the pain, restraining himself not to scream as his blood started to wet the floor that he stood. Being cut by nano-slicer was not a nice experience. Even though I never knew how sharp the nano-slicer was, I felt the pain that he felt was unbearable. Yet, I still saw the firm will in his golden eyes.

I chuckled. What a stubborn cat!

* * *

**Sephiria POV**

From the helicopter, I saw the base started to fly down. But strangely, the way it landed was odd. It moved so fast, uncontrolled. It looked like it fell, not started to land.

I swallowed hard, felt something wrong. Was the machine still ok?

"What's going on? Is it normal?" asked Eve's adopted father, looking the flying base anxiously.

"I don't know. I just set the coordinate to land. Maybe the system itself was set to land like that. Or … else," I replied.

"Else?" He frowned, catching my uneasiness.

"The machine was broken."

* * *

**Adam POV**

I felt a weird pressure in my stomach while the base started to grumble. Was that because of the bad weather?

Train sat on the floor, looking hurt and confused as the quake got worse. Even Eve looked concerned and frightened, feeling the tank shook.

I didn't know what happened out there as there was no window in this floor. But I was sure something was wrong with this place. I felt like … it was flying down. But then again, how come? I didn't set it to land!

I gave Train a suspicious look.

_Don't tell me one of his friends did this!_

Then I felt this base bumped something big and solid while hearing a harsh sound of crash. Damn it! It landed!

The base automatically activated the protection system as it landed ungracefully. Then the walls, the ceiling, and the door changed into the black metal walls, protecting the core of nano-server in this room. Now there was no door. No way out. This was completely protected room with three of us inside.

Still lying on the floor, suddenly I saw Hades was pointed on my forehead. I smirked. I knew this would happen, especially when my opponent was a never-give-up person.

Train was standing and straddling me. He bent down. His right hand hugged his wound while his left hand pointed Hades at me, looking at me dangerously.

"Now you will help me to break the tank," he hissed, making me wondered: _Is he holding his pain? Or his rage?_

I remained silent.

"Use your nano-slicer to cut the tank!" He ordered.

I smirked. "Unfortunately, I have no energy left."

"Liar!"

I shook my head weakly.

Now he worried, glancing at Eve's tank. I didn't know what came over me, but I spoke, "It's better for not asking her to transform her hands or hair into nano-slicers."

He glared at me, as if asking '_Why?_'.

"In the tank, she transforms her respiration system. She needs much nano-energy for doing that. If you asked her to make nano-slicer too, I'm afraid that she wouldn't be able to hold the great transformations in her body. She would die."

He gritted his teeth.

I chuckled. It was nice to see Black Cat felt edgy. I started, "How about-"

"Shut up! This is my last bullet!" He cut me. His hatred eyes looked into me, like saying '_I would never have mercy on you anymore'_.

"Is it orihalcon one?" I asked.

He didn't say anything. So it meant I was right.

I said calmly, "Well, I can offer you three choices, Train. Are you interested?"

No answer. It meant 'yes' again.

I continued, "First, your orihalcon bullet can destroy the metal wall in this room. You can escape, but you can't save Eve. Well, for your information, maybe you can ask for a help there. But in my prediction, the base landed in the secluded area. Who can help you? Even your friends can't. No one can destroy the tank."

He glared at me. His eyes looked saying, '_What's next?_'.

"Second, you shoot me."

"That's what I want to do!" He said vigorously.

"But you and Eve can't escape. The communication system in this base was broken. Besides, slowly you two will die here, lack of air. This is a perfectly closed chamber, you know?"

"At least you die first in my hand. What's the third choice?"

I heard some hopes in his voice to know the last choice. If only he knew all my offers were the cursed ones.

* * *

**Train POV**

Honestly, I wanted to shoot him, wiping his smirk out from his face. This was the worst situation that I ever faced all this time. What I could do now was listening to his unpleasant alternatives helplessly. I felt like being a loser, and I extremely hated it.

He started, "The last choice, you can destroy the tank, using your orihalcon bullet."

I was amazed, feeling it was a good offer. However, I tried hard to make myself uninterested about it. _Don't ever let your guard down though your enemy looked helpful_. That was I learned from Zaguine. It was a good lesson after all, especially when you were facing a sly enemy like Adam.

Then he continued, "Although the detonator can't destroy the tank, an orihalcon thing that has super speed can overcome it. You can get Eve out from it, but three of us would be trapped in this room and slowly die."

I growled. Like I thought. Finally he showed his untrustworthiness. He had predicted all the opportunities and closed them perfectly. What a genius, yet a jerk!

He smirked, seeing my uneasiness and asking arrogantly, "So, what will you choose, Black cat?"

I narrowed my eyes with full of detestation, seeing his enjoyment of my confusion.

_Damn it all! What should I do now? What should I choose?_

_

* * *

  
_

**_A/N: To Be Continued. Anyway, I feel like this story will be finished on chapter 20 or 21. ^^_**

**_Please review._**


	18. Game Over

Hello again!

Thanks for the wonderful reviews from CattyGothLoli, lorraine019, yocat, bloody angel, LinaKiryu13, CommanderApple, XxTrain'sCherryBlossomxX, Dark-Lady-Hel, jeune rye, nana567, and Shin.

I'm sorry to post this chapter late (there are so many things I should do). Oh well, I'll shut up. Let's begin.

**Chapter 18: Game Over**

**Adam POV**

I sighed, looking at Train's stiff face.

"Like you, I'm not a patient person, Black Cat. What's your choice?" I asked, having some nerves although he was so eager to murder me. Even he pulled the trigger slowly, yet without doubt, at my forehead.

I bitterly chuckled, feeling sorry to Eve. She looked at Train sadly as if she wanted to restrain his rage, but she couldn't do anything in the tank.

My mind mocked at Eve,

_It seems that you've chosen the wrong person, Eve. See what he is doing now! He's just a low murderer, following his killing instinct, ignoring you, the one that he should save. He doesn't deserve you, Eve. He's much far from your expectations … and mine. Even he doesn't deserve to die here with you._

I closed my eyes, waiting for the loud sound of his last shoot.

BANG!!!

I gritted my teeth, hearing it. But strangely, what I heard next was the sound of broken glass. What the-

Confusion came to me as I opened my eyes suddenly, seeing Train's bangs hid the upper half of his face. Hades in his left hand was over his right shoulder, directing at what behind him.

My eyes widened.

_What the hell! Did he shoot without even seeing the target behind him? Is this Black Cat's ability rare to be shown?_

He lowered Hades, trying hard to stand while holding his physical suffering.

* * *

**Train POV**

I put Hades in my holster. I knew I was an idiot. But it was the least that I could do.

I approached Princess' broken tank. Water was pouring from a hole until it stopped. It was good that it was big, making enough space for her to get out as I helped her.

Leaning my back against the tank, I sat on the floor. Princess sat on my lap, snuggling deeper against my chest, searching warmness. I shuddered as I felt her very cold body. I guessed this was the result of being in the cold water for more than 24 hours. I wished she wouldn't get hypothermia.

She was panting and coughing, trying to make her respiration system back to the normal one. I rubbed her back slowly, comforting her.

"Why?" Adam demanded sadly, sitting far from me. "Why did you-?"

"At least, I didn't blow your brain out!" I cut.

* * *

**Adam POV**

I saw Train's face. He was so unreadable now, staring at me.

I smirked bitterly, and then said, "Well, Troy's statement was a good one. **There is no knight who will succeed in rescuing Princess, because the knights in my own story ****must die****, including Black Cat**. Actually, I was surprised that idiot can predict this, though I never tell him my plan."

"You think that statement could turn me down?" He retorted.

"I don't care about it now. Our life will end here after all."

"No, I refuse it."

"Your time to choose is over, Train," I reminded him.

"It's not about the time."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

I was surprised for a moment, especially when I saw Train glanced at sleeping Eve with full of determination, yet sadness.

_

* * *

  
_

**Train POV**

I sighed, looking at the unconscious golden haired girl in my arms. Although she was exhausted, she seemed contented. Perhaps, that was because she knew she would be fine since I was here. It was a good thing she trusted me. Thinking of it, I smiled proudly, yet forlornly.

Anyway, seeing her again reminded me about something. That day, before I went to this mission.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Be careful," Princess said hesitantly, as if she didn't want me to go._

_I said back, "I can say the same thing to you."_

"_Don't die."_

_I was amazed. How could she think of that?_

"_You think I'll die?" I chuckled. "You underestimate Black Cat, you know?"_

--

"_I didn't mean to underestimate you. I'm just reminding Sven and you that there is someone waiting for your return alive. Don't disappoint her."_

--

"_Don't worry. We'll be okay, returning alive, if that's what you wish, Princess."_

_Then the sudden action happened. She kissed my cheek as quick as she turned around, making her back faced me._

"_Bye." She said, walking and entering the house._

**END FLASHBACK**

Hurt could be felt when I remembered it. Was it because I was afraid that I would break my promise? A promise is a promise, right? It was a thing made to keep. And now, it seemed I would tend to do something unpleasant, breaking it.

All this time since the mission started, I tried to be persistent. I still hoped any good idea would appear from my stressed brain. However, what I see now was a dead end. It was awful to think I still had my way to get out. We would never escape, unless the miracle came.

I cursed silently. Now I needed something to overcome my disappointment. I saw my surroundings. Hitting the wall or the floor sounded nice. But then again, the dreadful pain in my stomach restrained me, like furiously reminding me,

_Don't move or I'll give you more hell!_

Adam smirked. "Something in your mind?"

"You better shut up," I said icily.

I felt grateful that he listened to me. He didn't say anything for a few minutes later, until something obnoxious appeared.

The temperature in this closed room increased. Both Adam and I started feeling anxious. This was an ugly sign. Indeed.

"No window. No air conditioner. No air exchange. It's a normal thing if this room is getting hotter," Adam stated, smiling confidently as he could tell me theoretically about this situation.

Clenching my fist hopelessly, I held a sudden urge to hit his head.

"Anyway, why did you let yourself kept here? Is it about 'not about the time' that you said? Or … is it about _someone_?"

What I could think now was that Adam surely had GUTS. He could blatantly give a daring question to me, a blacklisted ex-Chronos Number. Yet, I felt my cheeks slightly burned, hearing his latest question.

"Why'd you ask?" I questioned uncaringly, trying hard to make him not be able to read my feeling.

"I asked first!" He demanded.

I looked away, feeling that he was staring at me curiously.

* * *

**Adam POV**

"It's not a good time to hide something in this situation," I spoke wisely.

"Actually, I regretted to not kill you," he said impatiently. Then he clutched the bell at his neck, unemotionally continuing, "But I didn't want to make Princess' effort failed. You should thank her later."

I fully listened to him. Then what I could say now is: 'It was good to be a genius'. I understood the meaning of what he said by seeing his gesture. It was about a bed story for kids. Putting a bell at the bad cat's neck would change it into the good one.

_Looks like Eve successes to change him, the killer, into the merciful person. Even he doesn't intend to go back to his bad personality though he can. _

Secretly, I smiled, relieved.

"When will you be able to do some transformations?" He asked.

I stared at him calmly, knowing where he directed the topic. He just wondered if my ability of transformation could save us.

I answered, "Sorry to disappoint you, but I need about one or two days for rest. Unfortunately, we'll be lack of air in this room not more than a day."

He sighed, depressed.

"So, what do you mean about 'it's not about the time' you said earlier?" I questioned again.

He looked at me uncertainly, wondering if he should replied. He started speaking with a cheerless tone, "I promised to Sven to bring her to him safe and sound. I also promised something to her." He seemed unsure to explain about his promise to her. But that was okay. Though I didn't know it, I felt like I appreciated it. Then he said, "I wish I could keep them."

_Hm, he's liable to keep his promises though it looks like he'll break them. His tendency to keep them is valued._

Suddenly the lights in this room went out.

I raised my face upward, seeing the ceiling. Well, there was a possible for it. The system in this room was stopped. But strangely, Train looked like nothing happened.

"Why are you staring at me?" He seemed angry.

Actually, I didn't want he knew that I analyzed him. But his cat eyes were great in the dark. So I smirked and lied, "Just wonder if you choose to run away like a pathetic cat. How hopeless!"

Suddenly my cheek stung as he punched me.

"I won't chicken out in this mission!" He said coldly.

I swallowed hard. Man, even I didn't see his move towards me. It seemed that Train leant Eve back against the wall before he hit me with his amazing speed in the darkness. And now, it seemed he was back to her, putting her on his lap while he sat on the floor, leaning his back against the wall.

Honestly, I didn't care if he attacked me again as I was sure my provocative words kicked his guts. I was so upset, holding the pain at my cheek. I really wanted to push him farther, trying my luck. So I spoke arrogantly, "Well yeah, you didn't escape. But look at this now! Do you want to die together with her badly?"

"I have my own reason!" He snapped, looking so hurt, making me feeling guilty.

I was speechless. What kind of statement was that? I couldn't guess anything about it. Did I miss something? Was there something that I didn't know about his reason to be here? He was here because he wanted to keep his promises, right? He also didn't want to be assumed as a coward, did he? Was there another reason behind them?

"I don't know what you're talking about," I sulked.

For ten minutes or more, we just sat on the floor. Every next minute, we felt so hard to breath. Even I didn't know how to distinct the reasons for this difficulty. Was it because of our anxiety? Or because the air condition in this room got worse? Or maybe because of the darkness? No one would be happy to die like this.

I glanced at Train once. Although the room wasn't too bright, I could see his uneasy face, realizing that he had brought Eve and himself in danger.

I sourly chuckled, "Now I see even the death can come to Black Cat, the famous killer from criminal world."

At that time, I thought he would be angry again, hearing my insult. But I was wrong. He responded it unexpectedly.

"My world …." He whispered miserably. His bangs covered his eyes. "… the large one … alone …."

I stared at him in the dark, confused. He looked so difficult to say in completed sentence. But mainly, I didn't understand why I felt this way. I felt tense, yet I was curious.

He continued uneasily, "I'm here …."

_Why? _My mind asked willingly, ready to hear what the next was. What did he want to say anyway? Was this the hidden side of him? Something that actually he wanted to keep alone? Just for himself?

"I just … don't want to be alone … anymore. I … someone …." His covered eyes landed on the sleeping Eve.

I was stunned, fully listening to him. Even though I didn't get the completed answer (damn Train for so unapproachable about his feeling), I could see, no, unconsciously feel what the meaning of what he said. So this was his real reason. But who was 'someone' he referred to? Was he/she important to him? Was she …

Eve?

I could not believe Black Cat would be able to say something dealing with weakness. Well, it wasn't weakness. Indeed. In fact, it was like a strong feeling, yet defenseless. It was kind of submission waiting to be rightly taken by the special person. It was an opened fragile spot, but it could not be dishonored. On the contrary, it should be understood, appreciated. It was ….

… _final and valid point …_, my mind spoke. _Let's end this_.

I smiled sincerely.

He saw me, puzzled and hurt, as if he thought I would be ready to die happily. If only he knew …. Well, he would know it soon anyway.

A soft signal could be heard in this room, and then the blank huge monitor in front of us was automatically switched on.

"It's …." Train looked at the screen, shocked, especially when he read something on it: SYSTEM ACTIVATED.

"… time to get out," I slyly grinned, continuing what he said.

* * *

**_To be continued …._**

**A/N: It looks like the adventurous part of this story is over. Next will be about fluff, and drama until the end in chapter 20 or 21. Stay tune please. ;)**


	19. Farewell

Hello, readers. I'm back. Thank you for the recent reviews (they supported me greatly). Hope you still want to read this chapter until the end. Anyway, check this out.

**Chapter 19: Farewell**

**Sven POV**

At hospital, I sat on the bench nervously. Some doctors and nanotechnology specialists checked her unconscious condition in the closed room. In front of me, Train leant his back against the wall, standing casually. I saw bandage on his forehead. His main wound was hidden under his black jacket. A few hours ago, a doctor treated it. The result of Adam's attack. But strangely, after that, he looked so calm, unlike me.

"How can you be so quiet? Don't you realize Eve's condition is serious?"

"Don't worry about it. She'll be just fine," he tried to comfort me.

"How do you know that?"

"Someone told me."

"Who? Sephiria?"

He remained silent.

* * *

**Train POV**

Suddenly Sven stood, upset that I didn't tell him.

"I want to smoke." He left since all the rooms in this floor were non-smoking ones. And someone like Sven needed smoking to hold his stress, especially when he was facing this.

Talking about hiding something from him, I remembered after Adam and I went out from the broken base, when we were at the forest.

It was my last minute with him.

**FLASHBACK**

"_How dare you hide this from me all this time?!" I snapped after he told that he had remote control to activate and inactivate system in his pocket. Actually, my main reason to get mad like this was not that he had that thing, but he had pushed me to death to know what I felt. Even he let Princess joined us to face it on purpose. I felt like being used, something had been stolen from me. I let my guard opened, and that was because of this brat. Damn it!_

"_I have a good reason, you know?" Adam said back ignorantly, taking a pill from his pocket and swallowing it, then saying, "And I'm satisfied. I get what I want." _

_He smiled innocently when seeing me controlling my urge to exterminate him. There was no need to hide my feeling from him now anyway. He knew it well, and I hated him badly. I didn't want others knew my feeling. It was too vulnerable to be shown since I still had the Black Cat's proud. Unfortunately, he looked contented. Well, at least there was a good effect for him from this mission. However, he made me felt uneasy, afraid that he would spread it, telling everyone that Black Cat actually had a heart. I wished he wouldn't do it._

"_Since the weight on my back disappeared, I should leave." He eyed me proudly, glancing at sleeping Princess in my arms. "I know you'll take care of her well, Black Cat. Don't disappoint me, and don't worry, she's just tired. She'll be fine soon, not more than a day. I promise."_

_I said nothing._

_He continued, guessing that I was quite because I was still angry, "I'm sorry to bring this to you all. Without a heart, nanomachine is only a killer machine, so that I wanted to make sure about __**something**__." He mischievously grinned after emphasizing the word 'something', then saying, "But knowing this result, I dare to say, Eve isn't a threatening creature anymore and she wouldn't think to have any reason to go back to her former nature."_

"_Yeah, whatever," I said ignorantly, secretly admiring him for telling and apologizing to me. Who knew that he was nice at the end?_

"_I must go before your friends catch me." Two black wings appeared on his back._

"_You said you needed one or two days to transform again. Liar!" I growled, confused._

"_I told the truth. But I didn't tell you the whole thing that I also had a pill for it." He said, reminding me about a thing he swallowed a few minutes ago._

"_Why don't you give it to Princess too?" I demanded._

"_I just made one for myself."_

_I cursed him silently. Definitely sneaky brat!_

"_See you later, Black Cat!"_

"_I don't want to see you again."_

_He chuckled. He knew it was joke. Then he started flying. _

_Well, it seemed this was a good time to say something to him before I had good chance (or bad one?) to meet him again._

"_Thanks, Adam! Take care of yourself!"_

_He was stunned to hear it, but slowly he smiled sincerely, giving a look of good boy into my eyes. "Why, you're welcome, and thanks for your advice. Oh! It's Tynan anyway."_

"_Tynan?"_

"_My real name." _

_I nodded before seeing him flying fast, leaving Princess and me._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Thinking of it, why should I worry about Princess? Even Tynan could assure it. Geez, Sven was too excessive. But then again, he was a parent. It was fine to act like that.

"Heartnet."

I heard feminine voice called my surname, then I saw Sephiria approaching me. I knew this would come. Time to report the mission.

Together with Belze, she took me to the Japan restaurant, a favorite eating place for her.

"I'm waiting for your report, Heartnet," she started. Since I wasn't a Chronos member anymore, I didn't have to report the result of my mission to the three old leaders.

"Well, you were there with me. Even you already knew the result. What should I report?"

"Yes, we were. The remained Eden data and Chronos members' data were saved. The nano project of Jock Morris has been destroyed. Even he has been caught, together with Troy Wolff and his father. The mission looked accomplished. But for me, it wasn't completed yet clearly."

"So, what do you want to ask?"

"About Adam."

I felt like my situation got worse in every second as the boy's name was mentioned.

"Why did you let him go? You know he's dangerous," she demanded.

"I had two reasons for it."

She was quite, giving me a chance for my next explanation.

"Firstly, we had agreement since I accepted this mission. You asked me to get back the Eden data and Chronos members' data, and catch Jock Morris. So, Adam is not my point in this mission."

Again, there was a silent disturbance among us for a few minutes before I said, "Secondly, I think he isn't as dangerous as you think. He was there for the different reason, and it wasn't related to the previous Eden project to destroy the world. He just wanted to get what he wanted, and he did finally."

"So you mean that since he got what he wanted, you let him?" Belze questioned.

"Yes."

"What did he want?"

I swallowed hard. It would be difficult for me to give details. As a result, for ten minutes or more, my mouth was closed perfectly. Nothing words came from me.

"Heartnet, we're still waiting for your answer!" Sephiria stated decisively, reminding me to do what she wanted.

"It's … certainty," I replied.

"About what?"

"… about … Princess."

"I see."

Strangely, after I said that, she looked satisfied as if she knew the details even without me telling her clearly. Something was missing here.

"Let me guess, you've checked Adam's identity," I said.

She smiled. "You're right. Surprisingly, we didn't find any criminal record from him. Moreover, I know that he was the adopted son of the nanotechnology researcher. Very smart. Creative. From the first times I realized Jenos and Xiao Li's failures, I had a feeling that someone special was behind this. I was interested with the organization's name. AC. Anti-Chronos. I thought he named his organization like that because he hated Chronos. But Jock Morris admitted he was the one who named it, not Adam. Even that boy told that he just wanted to deal with someone who quitted from Chronos so the name shouldn't be related to Chronos. This made me think about something. He just wanted to make Chronos wouldn't get involved without killing them, because who he was waiting was not the Chronos members, but the quitted one."

I was speechless.

_The quitted one? So that's my title in Chronos organization now?_

"It seemed Adam knew you a lot since the first Eden Project ended, or maybe since he realized that Eve was taken from Torneo's house, being raised by an ex-IBI agent and an ex-Chronos member," Sephiria spoke. "Based on what you said about certainty, Sven Volfied is out of category. He adopted Eve so there's nothing that should be ensured. But you, you disappeared suddenly. You made the boy to think something odd about this. So he wanted to make sure by doing this project."

I felt my cheeks burnt. _That devious kid …._

"You knew, but why do you ask me?" I demanded.

"It's just for confirmation and firmness that what I thought and predicted was right."

I sighed. Thoughts. Predictions. Plans. Reports. Missions. Confirmations. Orders. Decisions. Those were very Sephiria's vocabularies.

"So, does our agreement end?" I questioned.

She nodded. "I've transferred the reward to your account. You can check it whenever you want."

"Thanks, Sephiria." I felt satisfied after doing a harsh mission. It had been a while after the first Eden project. Unfortunately, the cooperation was over now. It was not that I would be difficult to get more money quickly. It was just hard to get a high level mission. Back to the sweeper business was lucrative, but it wasn't challenging, especially for me.

"Can I leave now?" I asked again, standing and being ready to leave.

"Not yet. I'd like to offer you another thing, and it's the main reason why I asked you to be here with us. Please sit down again."

I did what she ordered. Another thing? I felt my eagerness came over me. Was it a big mission again? Wow!

"What is it?"

I prepared myself to hear about who I should deal with and what condition I should face in the mission. However, what I heard were not them. It was just one question. It was ….

"Heartnet," she called my name seriously. "Will you join us again as a Chronos member?"

* * *

**Sven POV**

"You're so late. Where are you?" I eyed Train suspiciously while sitting on the long bench. Since my fatherly instinct raised greatly after guessing what he felt towards my daughter, I felt like I didn't want him to be closed to her.

"Sephiria and Belze invited me to have dinner," he said gloomily, sitting not far from me.

"What happened to you?"

"Nothing."

"Just spill it out!"

He didn't give me any response. Even he looked like he would never give me any explanation about the thing that he called 'nothing'. This made me guess that what he was thinking now was about **her**.

Difficult topic, yet unavoidable. But Train and I should face it. It was for her sake anyway.

"Look, Train," I started, getting his attention. "Eve's happiness is my happiness too."

He nodded. So I continued, "Honestly, I feel like I know what you feel towards Eve."

He eyed me emotionlessly. I was confused a bit, seeing that he wasn't surprised. It seemed he knew that I realized about this. Moreover, it looked like he was ready to talk about my daughter with me now.

I secretly smiled. Good. This was what I wanted from him now, not nervousness, denial, or whining attitudes. He was Black Cat that I first met in the Lib Tyrant's party (A/N: Black Cat Anime eps 1). A criminal that I wanted to capture, but I lost that chance because he killed him.

Black Cat that I knew was cruel, aloof, and friendless person. But he was strong. Later, being my partner, he hid behind his childish behavior, sleeping until he was needed, and it seemed this situation needed him badly. I was relieved, talking with Black Cat now, the mature side of Train, not the Stray Cat, the childish part of him. This was serious problem anyway, dealing with his and my daughter's future.

Though he was brutal, he could be a dependable man in my eyes. I believed that he could protect Eve without any help from others, and if there was person that I trusted to take care of Eve, it was only him. However, it wasn't enough for me yet. He should do something more to gain my final trust.

"So what do you expect from me if what you felt is true?" He asked frankly.

I responded, "She deserves a great man who can protect her and also give her opportunities to show her talents. A strong and dependable man. But there's still one point left."

He was staring at me seriously, waiting for my next words.

"It's stability, Train."

* * *

**Eve's POV**

What I saw was only darkness. I had run everywhere, screaming Sven's and his name frequently. But there was no response. This made me scared.

_Why am I here? Alone? Am I still … alive?_

He freed me from the big glass. Still, we couldn't escape from the closed weird base, and then … then … I didn't remember what happened after that.

_Did we die together? But why can't I find him? Does God straightly send him to Hell? But I am a killer too. He should send me to Hell too. I should be with him. But why am I alone now? Where is he? Where am I?_

"Eve …."

I heard masculine voice calling me.

I knew who the caller is. It was not him. Indeed. He never called me by name. He created special nickname for me, and since then, he called me with it.

"Eve, try to wake up …."

The voice got nearer, making me slowly sensed my body.

I opened my eyes. Sven and a doctor and a nurse looked at me worriedly.

"She gained her consciousness," a doctor stated.

"Thank God." Sven ruffled my hair.

"Don't let yourself sleep again, Eve. We don't know when you can gain your consciousness again," the doctor asked me kindly.

I nodded, fighting against the drowsiness.

When the doctor and the nurse left me with Sven, I looked around.

"What are you searching for?" he questioned, looking so confused though I felt that he knew who I was searching for.

"Where is he?" I asked back.

"Where is who?"

"T-Train." I felt nervous, saying his name. Even I saw a worried glance from my father, seeing my slightly burnt face.

But before he could reply, the nurse came to my room, bringing dinner.

I had my dinner lazily. This made Sven forced me so I can get my health faster (this was what he thought). I was trying to be stubborn. I didn't listen what he said. This was the first time I had different view with Sven. It was not like I didn't want to be a good daughter for him, but it was difficult to eat since I didn't have any appetite.

Finally he sighed, feeling defeated as I didn't do what he asked.

"There's still breakfast at tomorrow morning," I said, trying to cheer him up.

"Fine."

"You haven't answered my question, Sven." I reminded him. "Where's he?"

"Look, Eve. Doctor said that you should take a rest …."

"Sven." I cut calmly, signaling him for not changing the topic.

He remained silent. However, seeing his nervous manner made me sensed bad intuition. I felt like I knew something that he was trying to hide.

Slowly, I felt my eyes burnt.

"Sven, can you do me a favor?" I questioned hopefully.

He eyed me as if he asked what he should do to please me.

"Please leave me alone now."

"But Eve …."

"… please …."

After he left me, I could show my restrained tears. I knew that Train was gone because of Sven. But strangely, I didn't hate my father. I just regretted myself for not being there when he tried to test on Train's ability to assure my future.

Now this was what I was facing now. He was gone. I didn't know when I could meet him again. I'm so stupid. Now I lost my chance to tell him what I felt. Well, maybe I could call him. But then again, when he left me three years ago, he changed his number suddenly so no one could contact him.

He always thought that he could come and go freely, like a stray cat. Well, he was. No one could order him. No one could control him. He had no master. He was the master of himself. But, didn't he realize that since I put that bell on his neck, I also gave him signal about _something_? Or did he just think that I wanted him to be a good stray cat?

I sniffed silently, letting my tears rolling on my cheeks while I was laying down on my bed, thinking about this. Then I eyed the window sadly, seeing the bad weather.

_Will he be fine there?_

* * *

**Train's POV**

It was raining. But I was walking without any care, letting my head and body soaked.

My bangs covered my thoughtful eyes. What Sven told was ringing in my ears. It hurt. But I didn't blame him. He had the right to make sure that his daughter's future was fine.

_Stability, huh? _

I ever thought of it. But I didn't know what I should do to get it. A stray cat had full freedom to do what it wanted, but it never had steadiness.

When I was still in Chronos, I wanted to be a stray cat so bad. I wanted to do what I wanted. But now I knew that freedom was not everything. Being bound was not too bad as long as you didn't feel someone forcing you to do what your heart hated.

Now I stood in front of the big building. The place that I ever hated to come. One of Chronos headquarters. I chuckled, thinking about when the last time I entered it.

Something in my head didn't want me to enter. It didn't want me to go back to my old self. Was it afraid of something?

_Of course, it didn't want to be a killer anymore._

But another thing in my head pushed me to enter while saying: _You know that one day you will face this, not to be a stray cat forever.  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**To be continued ….**

Will Train join Chronos once again? Will Eve meet Train again? Find the answers at the next chapter. ^ ^

Please review.


	20. Him

Readers, I'm back! I'm sorry to keep you wait for almost two years, and I'm still alive. ^ ^

Thank you so much for reviewing this story and keeping it in the story alert. You greatly support me to update it again.

Special thanks for **Aizawa Li Syaoran Vessalius**'s PM. ^ ^

This chapter is dedicated to all fans of Train x Eve.

* * *

**Chapter 20: Him**

A week later ….

* * *

**Sephiria POV**

Back from the three old leaders, I had many lists of Chronos' mission on my job desk. While I was sorting them and deciding what Numbers would do them, Belze came to my room.

"It's good to see you, Belze." I gave him some lists which a few names of our team were in there.

"How about others?" He asked, seeing the untouched lists that I hadn't given him.

"I'll check on them quickly and give them to others."

"Fine." Then he left my room.

While reading them, the last mission written caught my attention.

_It has been so long I never asked __**him**__ again for a mission._

* * *

**Eve's POV**

In my room, I saw myself in front of the mirror, ensuring that I was in the best look for the party.

Anyway, talking about party, I wasn't the type of girl who liked it very much. I preferred burying myself in my book collections rather than going to the party. But this was different.

Avedici Co. was celebrating its anniversary in a famous hotel. There was no reason I couldn't come.

"Whoaa, you look amazing, Princess!"

I smiled bitterly, hearing that nickname of mine. It was not him who called me. It was the receptionist girl at my office, Fay.

"Fay, please knock on my door before you enter my room," I said a bit upset.

"Sorry, Princess." She grinned, sitting on my bed.

"And please don't call me like that," I added.

"I didn't mean to make fun of you. I just want to cheer you up since he disappeared last week. He always calls you with that nickname. So I thought you would be happy if I called you with it." She explained, defeated. It looked like now she realized that the one who was allowed to call me like that was only him.

I chose to be silent, staring at her. I couldn't really hate her. She is my good friend at Avedici Co.

"Umm … did you find any trouble to get the costume for the party?" She changed the topic.

"Not really." I sighed, taking the invitation card on the table. It was written that all the participants should wear formal dresses, and especially for the females, they should wear dress with white style.

Truthfully, I had no objection about the color of my dress, although in my opinion, black was the greatest. Well, blue was good. Maroon. Purple. Green. Grey. Brown. They were still fine. Even pink was not a problem for me. But white? Just white without any color combination? The last time I used that color was with Adam in the first Eden Project.

"They would laugh at me with this dress," I mumbled.

Sven appeared at my door with his usual white tuxedo. He looked so proud and satisfied with my appearance. However, he smiled bitterly before saying, "You've grown up well, Eve."

I looked myself in the mirror. I wore a small white dress with spaghetti straps on my back. It was lucky I let my hair down so it could cover the revealing part of this outfit. The skirt part stopped a few inches above my knees. I also had high heel strappy white sandals with leg strapping.

"I think you should wear it." Fay helped me to wear a silver cross necklace. "There. You look great now."

A few minutes later, Sven, Fay, and I were in his car. I sat beside him and Fay on the passenger seat. We didn't talk much on our way. I felt relieved that he didn't use the old car as we bought the new one last month, knowing the old one was pretty frustrating and we currently had a better financial status.

When Sven was driving, I looked at the window, eyeing anything outside unresponsively, wondering my current life without _**him**_.

Sometimes I didn't understand what Sven was thinking. As _**his**_ partner, I still couldn't believe my adopted father didn't show any care or worry about _**him**_. Even until now, he always changed the topic every time I asked about _**him**_. This was so frustrating for me. Although they had different perceptions about my future happiness, weren't they still friends?

After parking the car, Sven followed Fay and me to the building. I looked back at him, confused. He never openly forbade me to go the party. For him, party is boring so he halfheartedly let me go to. But now, he willingly came with me.

Soon he realized I was staring at him and I gave him a small smile. I knew what he wanted from the party.

_There is your target here, Sven._

He smiled back, as if saying, "You're right."

I wondered who his target was. Did he know that soon he would be captured and thrown into jail?

"Welcome to the party." Fay grinned as we saw many reporters, cameramen, and photographers in front of the building, realizing it would be hard to get inside.

I held my breath, seeing them.

"It's okay, Eve," Sven said before he protected me to pass through them.

When I entered the building, they came to me, trying to touch and pull me while screaming. Eve Volfield. The most favorite new comer of Avedici Co. I hugged Sven's arm tightly when we were passing the crowd.

"Oh, Eve! You come!" Nigel, one of the photographers in Avedici Co., approached me at the entrance. He gave me a big hug. "Come on. Enjoy the party!"

… _as long as they don't annoy me too much …_, my mind continued, glaring at the reporters and cameramen ready to bug me with a picture taking and a small interview.

"Oh, there are so many cool guys over here!" In the center of the room, Fay squealed like a high school girl beside me, her eyes roaming the room where some couples were dancing gracefully on the floor.

I nodded unwillingly, until a silver haired boy with black tuxedo standing in front of me.

"May I have this dance, Princess Eve?"

I didn't have to answer it as Fay did it, in her way.

"Why are you here, Troy?" She growled.

"Why not? I'm still part of Avedici Co," he barked. Obviously, his annoying attitude was still in him, and it disappointed me. I thought the second Eden Project could change him.

However, Fay still didn't give up. "But you should-"

"How is your father?" I cut off.

"He gets better and better. I'm glad he's fine now," he replied, satisfied. "And from now on, I think father and I will start a better and right life."

"Good for you."

"Well, back to the offer, how about one dance?" He lifted his hand gracefully, hoping I would take it. But before I replied, the dance was stopped as the master of ceremony of this party started greeting his guests with a long talk.

Troy scratched his head, frustrated, that he lost the chance. But at least, he had something to say to me.

"You look gorgeous, Eve, and …." He seemed so nervous.

I just eyed him flatly, waiting for him to finish.

"… good luck."

I eyed him, confused. Good luck for _what_?

He left me before I had my chance to ask.

Soon my attention was back to the party. I didn't really listen to what the MC said. But I heard the last part that it was the time for the guests to continue eating and drinking and dancing.

I stood beside the table alone as Fay already found a nice guy for accompanying her. Maybe I should be with Sven at this moment.

I had tried to find him for almost half hour. Yet, I didn't see him anywhere. Was he in the toilet? Or maybe was he smoking outside the building? And the target? Was he in here?

My eyes widened as I saw him head to the exit at the backside of the room. I followed him silently, and called him when he was not far from me.

Outside the building, he turned his head while hurriedly putting something inside his pants pocket.

"What is it, Eve? Don't you enjoy the party?" he nervously asked.

"What's in your pocket?" I questioned straightly.

"Nothing important."

I stared at him cautiously.

"Come on. Let's go back to the party." Sven took my hand, heading to the party room.

"Do you find the target?" I asked.

"Yes. He is on the fifth floor. But I think I'm not the one who will capture him."

"So who will-" I stopped right after the lamps were suddenly turned off and we heard some female frantic screams and some shoots and hits.

I stood watchfully as some people run, passing through me to reach the exit.

"Be careful. Don't get yourself being stepped on!" Sven warned me.

"I think this would never happen if you're the one who captured your target and did it earlier," I stated.

"I'm sorry but I do have an excuse for it."

I pouted, staring at him defiantly.

_An excuse to let the target being caught by your friend? Who is the best sweeper in my eyes beside you, Sven?_

However, I never thought that I could get the answer so quickly as I saw a man entering the room from the exit. I gasped when he was passing next to me. Actually, my eyes weren't too good in the darkness, just like any normal human. But his figure reminded me about someone in my past.

_Messy dark brown hair. Black long coat. A gun in his left hand. _

_He came into my room, before pointing Hades at my head._

His tawny eyes looked surprised, realizing it was me whom he saw. Yet, he didn't stop. On the other hand, he ran and went upstairs, leaving me and Sven and the mess in this big room.

"Eve …" My step father called me from my back.

"You never told me about this," I held my rage.

Instead of comforting me, he spoke, "I thought you like surprise."

Being speechless, I bit my lip. I knew that Sven was protective over me, and I didn't mind as he did it because I'm his daughter. But this incident wasn't really expected, yet beyond my wish.

Somehow, he realized what I wanted. So he smiled and nodded.

* * *

**Sven's POV**

I asked Eve to wait for him outside the building since _**he**_ always completed his duty quickly, and thankfully, she didn't resist.

After she left, I sighed.

"Thanks for being cooperative, …," I said to a golden haired woman with black suits coming from the door. "… Miss Sephiria Arks."

She smiled genuinely. "Well, it's the part of our agreement, right, Mr. Volfied?"

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I never thought tonight would be this cold and quite here, and unfortunately, this skimpy dress didn't help at all as I followed the stone path with many bushes on each side of the path.

I held my pace as I smelled something familiar.

_Blood._

…_and not far from here …._

Intuitively, I looked up the high wall in front of me.

He sat on the edge of the wall, his legs hanging lazily while looking at me watchfully through his shining golden eyes before jumping down, and landing gracefully not far from me.

After seeing him straighten his body to stand, I thought soon he would greet me with his common childish tone, like "How are you, Little Princess?" or "Train, the knight with shining armor, is ready to serve his princess" or maybe "Will I get a bottle of milk as a reward for capturing Sven's target?" with silly cocky style.

But luckily (or maybe unluckily), he didn't say anything, just looking at me with his cat eyes.

Keeping my composure, my eyes focused on his black clothes.

_Isn't it Chronos' outfit?_

I swallowed hard as an intimidating feeling crawled down my spine. I never thought he would return with this state. His other side that was filled by loneliness. Taking-no-crap attitude. Courage. Decisiveness. Definite maturity.

_Did Sven push him too far so he becomes like this?_

_But …_

I hid my bitter smile, seeing a little bell on his neck. At least, there was still one thing that never changed here.

Minutes passed without a word said. Even I was too tense to move my body under the observant gaze of Black Cat's.

_I wonder what he is thinking of me …._

Actually, the only thing that made me still have my courage to look into his eyes until now was my curiosity. But later, I felt it slowly sank. Thus I lowered my head, wondering why I felt like losing my sanity if I still kept staring at him.

"I didn't mean to ruin the party fiercely."

I held my breath.

_That husky male voice of his that I miss …._

Studying my insecurity and anxiety, his cold face slowly softened as if he realized that I didn't deserve his unkind treatment. For any reason.

I lifted my head instinctively as I felt the tension was gradually going down. I was about to say something, silently reminding him that I still had my pride as a tough girl, but I couldn't stop him as he spoke,

"I'm back, Princess."

… _and I can't deny that that's what I want to hear from him again._

… _**to be continued ….**_

* * *

I can't believe this story will end (sob).

Please review


End file.
